Don't Tell Me It Was All Pretend
by Amy-Tonks
Summary: Warning: HarryDraco slash. Harry and Draco are rumored to have a relationship. Naturally the two deny it until they both actually have to act as a couple to get rid of an evil father and to get one of the hottest brooms on the market.
1. Detention

Dont Tell Me It Was All Pretend:

A thin line between love and hate

Harry walked silently down the long corridor. Hermione and Ron were visiting Hagrids. Harry had stayed behind at the school because he had just been awarded the grounding within Hogwarts. How did he come by such an honor you might ask? Well Harry and his best friend Ron had sprayed the Gryffindor hallway with water the other day, and with a freezing charm learned that day in of course, charms class, froze the water, making their very own indoor skating rink. A new novelty at the centuries old castle. The two boys had finally convinced the clumsy Neville to take a turn, and as he did, predictably something went wrong and Neville soon crashed into the statue of Malcoana the fierce, toppling it over. Fred and George had left a few stink bombs in the statue, presumably for Filch, and as it broke, disgusting smells soon permeated the one clean air in the school of magic.

Harry had rushed to Nevilles aid while Seamus tried desperately to melt the ice, but all too soon Mrs. Norris' hiss could be heard faithfully followed by the loud clunking of Filtch's heavy footsteps. Seamus, not wanting a howler from home for detention, dashed through the fat lady's pro trait. Harry being covered in water from sliding around the ice, and innocently holding two bags of empty stink bombs from off the floor was instantly blamed for all the mishap. His fellow Gryffindors had gone in earlier and Ron had only just ducked out of sight to relieve himself. Neville, who was helped up by Harry got off easy because he had suffered two broken wrists and McGonagal considered that punishment enough since he wouldn't be able to mix his concoctions in his favorite class, potions. Poor Neville. McGonagal, being their head of house sentenced him to be castle bound.

Harry looked around him, bored. Uttering a spell he watched half-interested as red and golden sparks shot frantically out of his worn wand. He looked ahead of him to find that he was slowly nearing the library. With a sigh he decided that he did need to get some studying done and to finish an essay for transfiguration. As he rounded the corner, he ran into something odd, causing his glasses to fall to the floor. There was a wall in the middle of the corridor were a wall definintely shoudn't be. This so called wall surprisingly was able to talk, yelling a loud "OUCH, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Harry bent down to retrieve his fallen glasses, thinking _'that sounds an awful lot like Malfoy, wonder if he's going for a new look as a wall instead of a ferret this year?'_ Standing back Harry said "Sorry" automatically.

Instantly he regretted it because he saw unfortunately that his nemesis was himself and Harry was certainly not sorry for casing him any pain by running into him.

"Anyone would think that 'The Boy Who Lived' would know how to pay attention and to not run into people." Malfoy said with a sneer. Pausing, he must have decided that his comment wasn't any where near enough to being its normal harshness so he added "Or are you missing you dead mummy and daddy so much that you just don't know what to do!" Malfoy smirked, crossing his arms and barring his passage. Two weeks ago someone had decided to relive old Hogwarts memories for Gryffindor and somebody had kept the old hag Rita Skeeter's stories that she had written about Harry in his fourth year were she depicted Harry as a lost child without his parents..

Harry decided that Malfoy had gone a bit too far this time. His parents were dead and he had no right to make fun of them or him for being that way. He was still trying to get over it.

With a flash of anger and frustration of being cooked up in the stuffy castle Harry took a quick look left and right and threw a punch at Malfoys face. He had learned that one watching Hermione third year. Malfoy stepped backward, a surprised look on his face that Harry enjoyed very much. Malfoy quickly regained his composure and threw an equally good punch in Harry's direction, landing smartly on his jaw. Harry was not surprised by this and grabbed Malfoy's shoulders to push him to the ground so he could have a better advantage. Malfoy was smart and he grabbed a handful of Harry's robes and they both went down together.

"You fight like a girl" yelled Malfoy.

"You are a girl you blond haired sissy" countered Harry. He flipped them both over so that Harry landed on top of the Slytherin Prince. Malfoy didn't care for this arrangement so he took hold of Harry's collar and pulled his face close, raising his arm, preparing for a punch. Suddenly a shadow loomed over them and both boys closed their eyes and sighed.

"What do you two think you're doing? Get a room if you must but not in my hallways. Detention both of you tonight, in the Dungeons.

Malfoy easily pushed a stunned Harry off of him, Harry being stunned of course at such a ridiculous comment.

"We were not making out you old fool!" yelled Malfoy. Harry stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Tomorrow night too boys, see you at 9 p.m. sharp."

Detention

"Mr. Potter, you're late!" Scowled the potions master Snape.

"Sorry." muttered Harry, be glanced around the dungeon and saw Malfoy sitting at the back. Harry, not wanting to be anywhere near his enemy, he sat at the front desk. He had trouble deciding whether or not he had made the right choice when Snape leaned on the nearest table which was his and glared at him and opened his mouth as if to say something. A moment later a knock was heard. Snape went to his desk and yelled "Enter headmaster." while grabbing his cloak. Dumbledore's head appeared in the doorway, closely followed by the rest of his body.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. Ready to serve your detentions I see. Hope you boys learn your lesson and stop your foolish fighting. All set to go Snape?" Dumbledore winked at Harry and looked at Snape expectantly.

Snape was a sight to see, Harry was delighted by the look on his face. Harry and Malfoy had yet to receive their detention assignment. Harry was glad, that in the presence of the headmaster, Malfoy would have to her an equal portion of the sentence. Rather than Harry getting it all as he usually did in these circumstances. Malfoy gave his head of house a glare as if to say, "If I have to do any work my father will hear of it." Snape sighed and realized that their was only one thing to do.

He grabbed a banana.

Realizing this wold do nothing to solve the problem at hand, he peeled it, took a bite and said, "The headmaster and I are going to Hogsmeade for two hours, by that time I want you two to scrub these floors, so that they are sparkling when I come back.

Dumbledore nodded his approval, and as they headed out the door, Snape looked back at Draco and mouthed "Do it." to him. The door slamed shut and with a click it locked, preventing them to wander the school without completing their task. Harry just looked at Malfoy. Malfoy looked back.

"Well? Get to it." said Malfoy. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the desk in front of him. With a smirk in Harry's direction, he started cleaning dirt from under his nails.

"What? You heard Snape. We _both _have to clean the floor. Don't think for an instant that I'm going to do it myself. I'd rather serve another detention with you than do that."

"Nice speech there Potter. But you see, who's going to make me do it? We both know Snape said that I had to help you because Dumbledore was present, he didn't really mean it. Times wasting, better get working." He resumed his careful attention to his manicured nails.

I am _not_ doing this alone, thought Harry. Looking around him, he spotted a sink towards the back of the room behind Malfoy. Perfect for making the Slytherin help him. He grabbed a bucket nearby and filled it with clear _ice cold _water. Spinning around quietly, he tip-toed to Malfoy. Lifting the bucket above him, he placed a hand on Malfoy's right shoulder, next to his throat, holding him down in his seat.

"You promise to do your share of the work, or I'll pour this on you. I know how you must hate getting you hair wet, the way you fuss over it in class when Pansy touches it. You'll also prolly not want to spend the next two hours in cold wet clothes." Harry felt Malfoys pulse quicken beneath his hand. He was most likely trying to find a way out of this situation. Harry smiled, the only one he saw was his way.

"Fine Potter, have it your way." Harry nodded happily and quickly dumped the water on the floor beside him as Malfoy stood up, gasping as the water splashed around their feet.

With a sharp intake of breath he said "Jeez Potter, that water is freaking ice cold. god damn." He threw off his shoes to the corner of the room. Harry laughed at him then stopped when he threw a brush at his head, "Get to work." was all he said.

"You know, you've been considerably nicer to me since we've got back to school. Getting a soft spot for me, eh!" Asked Harry.

"Yeah, well, people change. Don't get used to it." Said Malfoy, turning away from him, picking up a bucket, soap in his other hand. He set both items on the counter next to the sink. Stopping for a moment, he pulled his robe up over his head, and folded it on the counter. Underneath, Harry saw, he wore faded blue jeans with a pale green t-shirt. Harry set his stuff on the other side of the sink, away from Malfoy's things. Malfoy glanced at him. "What? I don't want it to get wet." He said, referring to his discarded clothing.

"Good, I just don't want you to start stripping in here." Harry also pulled his off. He wore kakhi pants with a red t-shirt.

"You even dress like a Gryffindor."Malfoy said with a sigh of disgust. Harry gave him a look that said 'What, you don't?' as he ran his eyes over his body, indicating with a nod at his green shirt. "And I only strip for the lucky ladies, so don't worry about it."

"Haha, lucky ladies, more like the cursed ones if you ask me."

"Many women would consider it a privilege to wake up next to me. And I didn't ask you so shut up." Malfoy filled his bucket with water and kneeled on the floor before the puddle of water that Harry had left there. Harry went to the other side of the room, far from him and dipped his brush in the water. Pushing the bar of soap back and forth across it making suds, he followed Malfoys example and knelt on the floor and scrubbed.

Authors Note: Hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Don't Tell Me It Was All Pretend.' This is my first D/H story, and I hope that it is good. Please review, I'm sure that you have heard this from previous authors, but we live on them, so please send them in! I'm debating on wether or not to show what happens to the two while their in detention. I prolly will, but let me know what you think. Also, Harry and Draco will not be jumping into eachothers bed because of their uncontrolable lust for eachother. Its just unrealistic (well so is the two of them getting together a bit) so I'm not going to do it. Rest assured that eventually we will come to that point. Second chapter up soon, I promise!


	2. Detention Part 2 and Gryffindor snack ti...

Authors Note: AHHHH! Lots of thanks to lazy person and ElizabethMarieRose for pointing out my horrible spelling mistakes. Without spell check on my word processor, I forgot to check for mistakes myself. Thankfully, that's all taken care of now (I hope). Now, keep all limbs inside this ship, because we're getting ready for take off through this wonderful fanfic of Harry/Draco slash.

* * *

Previously:

* * *

Draco filled his bucket with water and kneeled on the floor before the puddle of water that Harry had left there. Harry went to the other side of the room, far from him and dipped his brush in the water. Pushing the bar of soap back and forth across it making suds, he followed Draco's example and knelt on the floor and scrubbed.

* * *

15 minutes later

* * *

"Malfoy, will you stop staring out the window? Get back over here and scrub." said Harry. After only five minutes of labor, Draco had decided enough was enough and quit. He had quietly set down his brush and walked towards an open window. He breathed in the fresh clean air and wished that he was out there on his broom. Harry, like a true Gryffindor and been working diligently. It was only when he paused to pour more water into his bucket after quickly using what he had, did he notice Draco wasn't working.

"I'm bored. Honestly, how is this supposed to make me 'learn the error of my ways'? This just makes me want to pound you even more for getting me into this mess." Draco jumped onto the sill of the window he was at and gazed at the grounds of Hogwarts. Everything was covered in snow. The good kind, that stayed lightly in the trees and made everything sparkle. People would be surprised to learn that yes, he, noticed the beauty of things such as the sight before him. But he knew that he couldn't let people see him coming. He had to be cold and calculating. That was what he is good at. But even to this day Draco couldn't see why in the world anyone would want to hang around Potter, the Golden Boy was always a nuisance.

"Me? Are you serious, for getting you into this mess? If you hadn't made that snide remark about my parents, then I wouldn't have hit you." said Harry, angrily. A finger was pointed at his face, and he turned to find emerald eyes looking at him. "Malfoy you have got to help with this. If we don't get this done, Snape will give us detention for a whole week when we can get just this one done. Besides, I thought that you told me once that Malfoy's always keep their promises. You promised that you would help or you would get drenched. 'Member!" Inside Draco mentally smacked himself. His fingers were going to get all pruney. Maybe just being soaked would've been better.

"Yes, yes Potter, don't get your panties in a bunch. If only we had some music, it would get rid of the awful silence in here." He bent down to roll up his pants to past his knees, wondering why he hadn't done it before. They were a bit damp from keeling on a wet floor. He looked around him to see that Harry had gotten a fifth of what they were supposed to clean done. He looked up suddenly when he heard Harry knocking his soapy brush against his bucket, his other free hand slapping the floor in a catchy rhythm. "What are you doing Potter?" Draco asked, baffled.

"You said you wanted music and this is the best I can do. Now come on and work with me." Harry said smiling at his own small bit of cleverness. Draco just shook his head and wondered what god hated him to make him deal with this Gryffindor. Draco moved his brush against the floor and was surprised to learn that he was doing it in time with the rhythm Harry was playing. He shook his head and tried to stop, but he kept coming back to it. He glanced up to tell Harry to knock it off, but saw something that made him stop. The two extra brushes that were in the room were moving themselves, swiftly across the length of the dungeon room, trailing soap that disappeared a moment later, leaving a gleaming floor behind. He reached a hand out to tap Harry, and when he did, the brushes stopped.

"What did you do?" asked Draco.

"Do what?" Harry looked around him and saw the still brushes next to many clean floor boards. "How'd you do that Malfoy?'

"I didn't do that, you did. Do it again"

"But I don't know what I did."

"Maybe it was that beat. Play it again." Harry picked up his fallen brush and played out the tune.

"Its not working Malfoy."

"I can see that Potter."

"You do it too, maybe if we both do it, it will work." The two boys pounded their brushes to the floor and when they looked at eachother they smiled. The brushes were continuing with their work. In ten minutes the dungeon floors were clean just as Snape wanted. They never questioned why the brushes did their work for them, just as long as it got the job done.

* * *

Hogwarts Kitchen full of Gryffindors, 10:30 snack time.

* * *

"George get off me!"

"Hermione, what are you doing under me?"

"You landed on me you big oaf."

"Actually Im quite comfy. These lumps here on your chest are nice and squishy."

"GEORGE!"

"GEORGE!" Yelled Fred. "Why don't you just get off her..."

"Thank you Fred." Said Hermione.

"...And give me a chance on her trampolines."

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH RIGHT NOW!" Hermione managed to stand up and pulled out her wand and held it at George's face.

"Avada Ked-..." Hermione was cut off by a pillow suddenly thrown at her face.

"George, you mind getting off my girlfriend? Only I have access to those trampolines."

Hermione threw the pillow back at Seamus. "You do not!"

Fred pulled his grinning twin away from Hermione. " Yeah, you only wish you were going out with her, Seamus. Can I have access?" He asked innocently.

Hermiones face turned red. Pointing her wand at Fred she said "Cruci-..."

"LUNCH TIME." Bellowed Ron from the kitchen.

The three boys ran to the kitchen, which resulted in all of reaching the door at the same time. Seamus, being shorter of the trio, was pushed to the side were he ran into a table, broke a lamp, and ended up sitting in an empty flower pot.

Dean came over to Hermione and put a arm around her shoulders. "I know you aren't strong enough now, but I still would appreciate it if you didn't use the unforgiveable curses on them. We wouldn't have anyone to produce new joke products to test on Neville." Hermione nodded and they went into the kitchen.

"Hey, anyone wanna help me out of this pot? I think there's a worm in my pants..."

Ron was dancing around the kitchen with an apron saying, 'Kiss me, I'm bloody sexy" and setting dozens of plates upon the table.

"Ron, when did you take up cooking?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh, well mum said if he didn't learn how to learn how to cook, then she was going to send him to Malfoys house." said Fred.

"After that, he got really enthusiastic about it." continued George

"Naturally, who would want to spend time at the Malfoys?" said Herminone as she pushed her fork around her food, not quite sure if she should eat something Ron made.

"I hear that Harry would." said Dean with a grin on his face. He looked up to find everyone staring at him with their mouths open. "What? You didn't hear? Harry and Draco were caught fighting together by Filch."

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, he told us about that. Why does that make him want to go to Malfoy Manor?"

"Well when Filch caught them, it looked like they were making out." His friends gave him disbelieveing looks. "Why would Filch lie about it to the other teachers? That's how I know, I overheard Filch talking to Dumbledore in his office."

"What were you doing in Dumbledore's office this time?" asked his best friend Justin.

"Oh well, Professor Flitwick finally figured out that it was me that kept taking the books that he uses to stand up in class. It was so funny, each day he'd just get shorter and shorter..."

"He's short enough already." snorted Justin.

"That's not the piont. Anyways, earlier when Angelina was walking past the dungeons on her way to the west tower, she said she overheard Harry and Draco _laughing_ together."

"She must have heard wrong."

"Who knows? Its just what I heard."

"Hey Ron, we haven't seen Harry all day. Lets go surprise him and see if Harry and Draco are up to anything, though I fully believe that Harry could never do anything like that. I mean, he would have told us he was gay right!" said Hermione with a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

Authors Note: I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I wrote about Harry drumming a beat. Harry is just weird sometimes I guess. So, tell me if you like, and like before, next chapter up soon!

Special thanks to: Kazzy, lita-2003, lazy person, and ElizabethMarieRose for being my first reviewers!


	3. Detention part 3 and Gryffindor Discover...

**Don't Tell Me It Was All Pretend : Detention part 3 and Gryffindor Discoveries

* * *

**

Potions Classroom

* * *

Harry sat with his back against the cool stone of the dungeon wall, his legs drawn up to his chest. On the wall across from him, sat Draco, one leg to his chest, the other laid out before him. With an hour left to go before Snape came back from Hogsmeade, the two boys didn't know what to do. Draco was idly moving his brush back and forth across the floor. He ran his fingers through in hair and thought about what he would do when he had to go back to Malfoy Manor for Christmas break. In four days he would be leaving and he was not looking forward to it. It would be the same thing as it always was when he was there. His father, Lucius, would bring home other women, which disgusted Draco to no end. He couldn't understand why he did this with his beautiful mother as his fathers wife. Other women, in his own home when his mother was there. Luckily, Draco had managed to keep his fathers activities from his mothers knowledge with quite alot of hard work. 

Draco sighed, making Harry look up from his own thoughts to give him a questioning look. Draco ignored him. His father would most likely make him skip meals for days, getting mad if he displeased his father in any small way, or make him sleep standing up. Draco couldn't complain though, it had been worse, these days his heart didn't feel so heavy when he thought of home as it did before. He just had to remember to stay far from his fathers presence unless it was necessary and spend the rest of his time with his mother.

He felt slightly better with his small plan for the two weeks he would be there until he remembered one thing. This break he would be receiving the Dark Mark. Surrounded be the death eaters alive and loyal to Voldemort, he would be branded as a follower. Draco, however did not want to bow to Voldemort, or anyone. The insignia would hurt for days and days afterwards. How Draco hated his father for making him do this. With a burst of anger he through his brush in his hand towards the bucket across from him.

* * *

Harry's POV

* * *

Something big flew quickly through the air, and before Harry had time to dodge it, the object hit him on his shoulder. It fell to the floor and he saw that it was a brush. 

"Owwww" Harry said, brining a hand to caress the bruised spot. He looked up to find Mafloy looking at him."Well aren't you going to say sorry?" he asked.

"It's not like I meant to hit you, I was aiming for the bucket." Harry threw the fallen brush and chucked it, aiming properly and hitting Draco's raised knee.

"Is that the best you've got?" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow

* * *

The Gryffindor duo wandering the halls at night.

* * *

Ron and Hermione pushed the portrait of the fruit bowl away from them. Ron stuck his head out and took a quick glance left and right. 

"Cost is clear."

"Good, now go. And quiet Ron."

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll be as quiet as the grave." whispered Ron, walking backwards with a finger to his lips. Ron gave her a reassuring smile which quickly turned into a frown as Hermione glared at him when he hit a mannequin wearing amour.

"You are so lucky you didn't make that fall, or else you wouldn't be able to sit for a week with the curse I would've put on you. Stay here, I'll go fetch Harry's invisibility cloak and the marauders map. Ron nodded and leaned against a wall. In less than ten minutes Hermione was back. Of course, Ron didn't know that until he looked up from the floor to see her beaming face floating above him after she started breathing down is neck, still invisible.

Hermione pulled him up and together the two walked silently except for the occasional yelp as Ron tread on her toes or fell down a flight of stairs when he tripped on the cloaks hem to the dungeons. As they reached the door Ron pushed off the cloak and turned the handle.

"It's locked."

"Imagine that. A door being locked. Who could have thought that could happen. Honestly Ronald. Lets just sit hear and listen." Ron's face turned a light pink. They put their heads to the key hole of the door and waited.

"Is that the best you've got?" Draco's voice said from inside the room.

"You want it harder? I'll give it to you harder."

"Ha, I bet you couldn" a loud _whoosh_ was heard and then "OWW! DAMN POTTER WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" then the clattering of something hard hitting the floor. "You hit me right in my eye!"

"Sorry, really I am. I was trying to aim lower."

"Well aim lower you stupid git, I'm waiting."

Ron looked at Hermione with his mouth open. It can't be, mouthed Hermione. She put her finger to her lips and leaned her head against the door.

* * *

"Are you getting hard Malfoy?" asked Harry, pointing to his pants. Draco looked down. With a disgusted look he pulled a Joko's wand out of his pocket and threw it to the floor. 

"Oh yes, I get hard whenever you're around Potter. Please be gentle." Draco said, sneering at him. He stood up and picked up the fallen brush that hit him a moment earlier.

"I thought you wanted me to give it to you hard?" Harry said with a laugh, unable to believe that he was saying sexual comments to his enemy. Harry advanced, a brush in his hand also."So, how would you like it?"

"Rough." Draco threw his brush at Harry's head and tried to dodge as Harry tackled him and pushed him onto a desk. Harry pinned Malfoy's arms above his head with his own."Ow, get off me Potter, my stomach is digging into the corner of this table!"

"You hurt me. Now you have to pay."

"Haha, never." Draco glanced up and a smile graced his face. "You're head is turning purple." Harry released one of Draco's arms and rubbed the spot where he had hit him.

* * *

Ron summoned all the courage he had and peeked through the key whole. As soon as he put his head near it, he drew it back just as quickly. "He's leaning him against the desk. Hermione, their doing it!" 

"He can't be." Hermione said, still believing that Harry could do no wrong besides cheating off her homework when he was feeling lazy to do his own. Which was all the time. She looked also and her face resembled Rons when she pulled back. "He can't be." she repeated. "He will explain to us in the morning."

"I don't know, it really looks like what we think it looks like in there." said Ron.

"Lets go." said Hermione as she nodded to Ron and pulled him close, wrapping the invisibility cloak around them as the ascended the dungeon stairs heading for Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Draco punched Harry in his ear with the hand that he had released. Harry stumbled back. With Draco still leaning on top of the desk, Harry grabbed Draco's foot and pulled it towards him, making Draco fall and hit the floor with a loud thunk. Draco lay motionless on the floor, the wind knocked out of him. As Harry bent down to offer his hand to help Draco up, a click was heard as the door was unlocked. Harry backed up far from Draco and stood near a bucket with a brush in his hand. Snape appeared like a ghost in the room, suddenly there. He shrugged off his cloak and took a quick look around his room. He looked a bit amazed that the floor really was clean. He frowned then when he saw his fellow Slytherin on the floor. 

"Draco, what are you doing down there?" he asked, advancing to Harry instead of Draco, already assuming he was the cause of the problem.

"Oh, it was um, just all the work cleaning the floor, sir. I'm all out of breath." Draco managed to wheeze out. Draco struggled up, leaning on his elbows. He gave Harry a death glare. "May I go now?" Snape wasn't sure wether or not he believed Draco, but since there was no reason to lie for Harry, he released the two of them.

"Why'd you lie to him? You could've gotten me in trouble." asked Harry as they walked out of the room, putting his cloak back on. Draco walked next to him, hopping occasionally to roll his pants down from his knees to his ankles.

"If I had told him that you had pulled me on the floor, you would have said that it was because I hit you, which would have resulted in me getting a second detention as well as you, and I'd rather avoid that." Draco pulled his cloak tight around his shoulders to ward off the December chill.

"Oh." said Harry rather lamely.

"Don't think I won't get you back for that. It was horrible, not being able to breathe."

"Your pain lasted a few moments, I'm going to have two bruises on my face thank you very much."

"Well you deserve it." Draco said. Without another look at him as they reached a intersection of hallways, he took the hallway to the left and quickly disappeared within the shadows, only the soft sound of his cloak brushing his legs was able to be heard. Harry just shook his head, wondering what Draco would do to him to get him back. He walked down the hallway in front of him, climbing the bit of stairs at the end, wanting nothing more than to reach Gryffindor tower as quickly as he could and climb into his bed.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay with this chapter, but don't worry, I will never leave this story for more than a week, I promise. So, what do you think, some slight H/D action, yay! Draco's father is evil, just as in any other story. But in this one, Lucius punishes is son in a offhand manner, instead of constantly hitting him with the Cruciatus curse all the time as in most stories. Ron will not be the 'I hate you Harry for being gay." and never talking to him. They are best friends so its reasonable that he will rise above Harry liking Draco and support him. Its my story, so it will be unique, 

Q: Who's hotter? Harry or Draco? Review and let me know! Thanks!

Special Thanks to: Natasha, lazy person, lita-2003, blonk, and kazzy. I absolutely love you guys. Really, I do!


	4. Explanations

**Don't Tell Me It Was All Pretend : Explanations

* * *

**

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

Harry woke up, rubbing his eyes. The sunlight filtered through the window and settled on the Gryffindor boy's dormitories, casting everything in a soft glow. He stretched, raising his arms above his head and arching his back, soaking in the warmth of the sun. With a small yawn Harry threw off the covers of his bed and snatched his glasses from the bedside table. Walking barefoot, he hopped on Rons bed twice then jumped off, heading to the door to the Common Room.

"I'm up, I'm up." said Rons muffled voice from under his pillow. He dug himself deeper into his blankets and started snoring. Dean and Seamus were also just getting up and Harry jerked a thumb in Ron's direction to them and gave them a wink. Seamus smiled at him and grabbed Deans hand. They grabbed their pillows and dived onto the red heads bed. Together they lifted their pillows and brought them down quickly, hitting the spot where Ron's head supposedly was. A growl was heard and then...

'I am so going to kill you two!" As Ron dragged himself out from under the two boys and swung his pillow at their heads. Two of course is better than one, and they succeeded in taking the offensive post. Ron, sensing he was being defeated by pillows, knocked his fellow Gryffindors off his bed, watching as they tumbled down. "Ha ha ha, I win." he said, standing on his bed, raising his arms to the air.

Harry laughed and walked downstairs. Glancing at the clock on top of the mantle he noticed it was 6 a.m.

"You're up a bit early today, especially for a Saturday." said Hermione from on the floor by the fireplace. She was laid on her stomach, with a large book in front of her. Harry walked over to the wide couch next to Hermione and plopped himself on it.

"I guess that I got a good night's sleep. Anyways, Ron and I are going to the Quidditch Pitch to do some flying today, might as well get there before everyone else does." Harry's stomach growled and he put a hand over it. "Want to come to breakfast with me, or have you already gone?"

"I'm just waiting for you two lazy people to get up before I go to breakfast." Hermione said, turning a page.

"What are _you_ doing up this early?" asked Harry

"You would never know, but I am always up this early. I like to catch up on some reading before classes and chasing after the two of you to keep you out of trouble."

"Catching up on some reading? With that huge book there?" Harry was going to say something else but then a rolled up blanket came bouncing down the stairs from the dormitories, stopping at Harry's feet.

"Helmmphtf meeshs" said the blanket, wiggling a little. Ron came skipping down the dormitory stairs. He hopped over to the bundle and sat on it heavily.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." said the blanket with a grunt.

"Ron, what's this?" Hermione closed her book and sat next to Harry.

"This, my dear, is Seamus and Dean." Ron smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"What did you do to them!" Hermione bent to one end of the blanket and saw two pairs of feet moving inside.

"Don't you like their new look? I just stunned them and rolled them in this blanket and tossed them down the stairs. They started making fun of the Chudley Cannons after I won the pillow fight." He bounced on the pile.

"Ron, don't do that! Let them out, they probably can't breathe in there!"

"Oh they can. Fred and George used to do this to me all the time." Ron blushed, embarrassed. Hermione gave him her 'I'm a prefect, I can't let you do this' look.

Ron put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, you win." He took out his wand and said "Relesisio!" A bright blue light shot out of his wand and circled around the blanket. It lifted up into the air, the light pulsing over it. Slowly, the blanket unraveled itself and Seamus' and Dean's slightly red faces were seen. Dean looked easily into Hermione's eyes, levitating at that level, and waved at her.

"Thank you."Seamus breathed before they were suddenly plummeting to the floor. The blanket hit the floor with a _thud. _Seamus jumped up, his fists in front of his chest. "Put 'em up." he said to Ron.

"Leave it. We'll get you back for that Ronnikins." Dean grabbed his friends arms, winking at Ron. "We were like pigs in a blanket there. I think something innappropriate was poking me in the leg from Seamus too." Seamus blushed.

"Come on you guys, lets go to breakfast. You can beat each other up after it and out of my presence. I'm starving." said Hermione. "Harry, you might want to put a shirt on first." Harry looked down, rubbing a hand on his chest.

"Why? Do you think someone will want to eat me?" he said, looking confused.

"Perhaps." She ushered Seamus and Dean in front of her, then put her arms through Harry's and Ron's. "Forget it, lets just go. At least you have pants on."

* * *

The Great Hall, 6:30

* * *

"Harry, Ron and I have to ask you something."said Hermione as the three of them sat down at the their table, a little bit away from the other Gryffindors. 

"About what?" asked Harry, pouring a drink for the three of them. He took a sip and looked at his friends across from him questioningly.

"Your detention with Malfoy." answered Ron. He shoveled some toast into his mouth, preventing him from saying more. Dean came by then, and laid a hand on Ron's shoulder, Seamus behind him.

"Ohhh! Pumpkin Juice, my favorite!" he exclaimed excitedly, picking up the glass and holding it to his lips before Ron elbowed him in the stomach lightly to make him let go.

"I went to detention and scrubbed some floors. What else is there to know?"

"Well, Ron and I stood outside Snapes classroom and we heard...something." Hermione blushed and took a gulp of her juice.

"Like...?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. _What is there to ask about? Draco and I just washed the floor and beat each other up a bit. What more do they want to know?_

"Like," Ron began. Suddenly a burst of liquid shot at Harry's head. "DEAN THOMAS I AM GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THIS. GET OVER HERE!" Deans head shot up among the Gryffindors as he stood at the table, and with a smile at Ron, he dashed through the Great Hall doors, almost unable to slow down to turn the corner on the left as Ron jumped up from his spot and ran like he-who-must-not-be-named was behind him after Dean. The two boys disappeared out of sight and all Harry could hear was the desperate footsteps as Dean tried to get away down the hallway, and then a loud _boom_, that meant Ron had just caught up and tackled him.

"What was that about?" asked Harry, wiping whatever it was that Ron had spit at him off his hand.

Hermione sniffed the liquid on the table and grimaced. "Pickle juice." she said. "Dean must have cast a spell when he picked up Ron's goblet. Well, he had it coming." She smiled at Harry and saw that he was still waiting for an answer from her.

"Well, um, I'm not sure how to go about this..." Hermione stammered.

Harry patted her hand, and continued to eat his breakfast. "Let me help. Draco and I washed the floor boards of Snapes room, then we beat each other up. I won."Harry smiled at her. "Clear things up? I know washing floors can be hard to understand."

"You were fighting? That's what you got detention for in the first place!"

"Force of habit, what can we say!"

"Oh, well, me and Ron thought that you and Malfoy were um, you know, doing_ it_. On a desk." She picked up a very large book, opened it, and hid behind it. Harry froze, his mouth hanging open. Ron came back then, looking a bit disheveled, Dean behind him, limping over to Seamus. He sat next to Hermione and his eyes widened at the sight of Harry's face.

"You actually asked him!" Ron looked to Harry. "So, how was it?" Harry quickly looked from Ron to Hermione and then back to Ron, before he started laughing, falling off the bench and rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach. Tears sprang up in his eyes when he tried to talk to them.

"You thought...HAHAHA...Malfoy and I...OH MY GOD...On a desk..." Harry clamped a hand over his mouth. "I can't breathe...Me and Malfoy...-gasp-..." Hermione rushed to Harry's side and started laughing with him, trying to help him stand up. The rest of the Great Hall just watched Harry Potter laughing, wondering if he was having a fit, or if he had finally gone crazy. Hermione had got him to kneel before he collapsed again to land on the ground. "Doing _it_...Oh this is too funny...-wheeze-...Honestly, me and...-snort- _Malfoy_" Ron came to Harry's side and together he and Hermione managed to drag Harry out of the room, and leaned him against a wall of an unused classroom. Eventually Harry managed to calm down, but every once in a while, he let out a chuckle.

"Me and Malfoy -snicker- weren't doing _anything_ like that. He had hit me with a brush, so I tackled him on a desk. I can understand how what you _heard_ could be mistaken. -giggle- But honestly, how could you _think_ _that_." Harry sat down at a desk, holding his stomach.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I _told_ Ron you weren't doing anything of the sort but he just wouldn't listen-" Ron smacked her lightly on the arm.

"Oh, its okay. I needed a laugh. Boy did I get one." Harry took a deep breath and slowly let it out to calm himself. "Whoa...anyways, Ron, are you ready to fly now?" he asked.

"Yeah, lets go get dressed and grab our brooms."

* * *

Quidditch Pitch

* * *

"Okay Harry, lets see if you can catch me!" Ron launched up into the air, the crisp December air stinging his eyes. He pulled his scarf tight around his neck and looked behind him to see Harry there, hovering in the air. Harry rolled his shoulders back and grinned at Ron. With both hands on his broom, he leaned down parallel to his broom. "Here we go!" Ron took off, speeding through the air. He dived low to the ground, snow beneath him flying up and around him, sparkling in the sun. He felt a tug on his broom and craned his neck to see Harry's hand holding on to it. With a quick ninety degree turn to the right from Ron, Harry was forced to let go. Ron laughed and spiraled up high into the air above the castle. Harry did a backwards flip in the air then took off for Ron. For 10 minutes the boys chased each other, laughing, their cheeks glowing red. 

Ron flew towards the Whomping Willow, a test to see how close he and Harry could get until they chickened out and flew away. Harry was right behind Ron, his hand outstretched before him, reaching for Ron. Ron flew within reach of the Willow, then did a nose dive down. Harry, not expecting this move from Ron, was slow to respond, and flew straight still, well within reach of the Whomping Willow. A branch lashed out and hit Harry, knocking him off of his broom. He hit the ground hard, now knowing what Draco felt like, with the air knocked out of him. Harry gasped for air, as Ron flew to him, grabbing his arms and holding his broom with his knees, dodging swinging branches. Ron hurled into the air. The willow attacked Harry's broom, rendering it into many tiny splinters.

"Oh, there goes my broom." Harry panted as Ron gently set him on the ground far from the murdering tree.

"Don't worry about it mate, at least you're alive. I'm so sorry for flying there. It's all my fault." Ron looked truly sorry, like a wounded animal, gazing at him with sorrow filled eyes.

"It was an accident, I understand." Harry forgave Ron, and walked arm in arm back to the castle. "What will I do about Quidditch?"

* * *

Authors Note: You may all love the song Dragostea Din Tei by O Zone because everytime I listen to it, it makes me want to write! Here's the 4th chapter and I really hope you all enjoy! 

Much Special Thanks To: Reeves13, lita-2003, lazy person, blonk, littlepinkpixie, and the mysterious anonymous person. I love you guys, if I could give you a hundred dollars for reviewing I would! Much love.


	5. Another Encounter and Traveling Home

**Don't Tell Me It Was All Pretend : Another Encounter and Traveling Home

* * *

**

**Harry

* * *

**

"Harry, will you please stop pacing!" said Ron as he took over Justin's queen. "Checkmate!" Justin rolled his eyes and sighed while Harry moaned.

"Ron, that was my second broom killed by that damn tree. That's not even what matters. That broom was from Sirius." Ron glanced up to find Harry's sad face highlighted by the firelight of the common room. "The best present from him and I go and stupidly get it ruined." Harry shook his head, running fingers through his messy black hair.

"Sirius is watching over you Harry. He understands. You couldn't have held onto that broom forever, eventually it would have fell apart, but you will _always _have your memories of him and that's all anyone can ask for. I know that it meant a lot to you." said Hermione curled in a chair, setting down her book. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Don't be sad, keep your chin up." Smiling at him, she winked at Ron. "I'm going to the library if anyone needs me."she said as she walked out the portrait hole. Harry just moaned again and sat heavily down on the couch beside Ron.

"She's right you know. Objects go, memories stay. Oh no, now I'm sounding like her." Ron clutched Harry's shirt, his eyes wide. "Tell me it isn't so!" he cried. He buried his head under Harry's arm, faking sobs, trying to make Harry smile.

"'fraid so buddy. You'll just have to drown yourself now, there's no cure for it." Harry patted his back and left his friend to fling himself on Justin, asking him to cut his head off quickly. He ran up to his dorm room and rummaged in his trunk until he found his invisibility cloak hidden at the bottom underneath some old books. Harry ran down the stairs and poked his companion in the head. "I'm going for a walk around the lake. I might be there a while." he said, waving his cloak in front of Ron's face. He waved goodbye to Justin and Ron and walked silently down the corridor, slinging his cloak over his shoulders.

**

* * *

Draco

* * *

**

"Pansy, get off me." said Draco through clenched teeth. Pansy was sitting on his lap, her hands caressing his face and chest. She blinked her eyes in a way she must have thought was seductive, but came off as if all the mascara she had put on was finally weighing down her eyelid.

"Come on Draco, just one kiss, _pppllleaasseee_!" Pansy whined. She tired to pull his face towards her but he jerked away.

"I won't say it again..." Pansy still sat there, wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco grew annoyed quickly. He roughly pushed her off of him. Pansy fell to the floor, looking at him with hurt eyes before returning to her previous seat next to Blaise.

"Don't worry about it Panz, we all know that its guys Draco likes. Ones with a name that rhymes with 'Gary Hotter!'" said Milicent, causing the Slytherin common room to break into fits of laughter. Some tried to stop by covering their mouths with their hands, but couldn't help noises of amusement escape their lips. Draco stared, outraged by this blatant show of disrespect. Muttering a few spells, silver light shot out of his wand and hit two guys standing in the chest. One became covered in huge purple boils that came close to preventing him from breathing. The other turned into a very ugly rat. A Hogwarts owl in the room swooped down on it so the rat quickly scurried beneath a nearby green couch.

"How dare you mock me! Another twitter and you'll get the same. Don't bother going to the hospital wing," said Draco rounding on the boil boy. "I'll kill you if you do and, besides, they come off in about, oh, _five_ _hours_." The common room was deathly quiet, the only sound was that of a scared rodent, cowering in the face of death under a mere couch.

"Sorry Malfoy, really. It's just that we've heard rumors." said Blaise at his shoulder.

"Oh, thats it then? The Sytherins have become so gullible now that they believe mere rumors? You disgust me." Inside Draco wanted to slam Blaise against the wall and torture the rumors out of him. But if he acted in a rage, people would think that he has something to hide, calm; that he didn't care.

Draco grinned, just a small smile, not quite reaching his eyes, but the closest to a real smile that anyone could expect to get. "Potter though. Thats an interesting thought. Are you all serious, have you all gone bonkers!" he let out a chuckle. "I think I'll have to go to Dumbledore and have you all put in Hufflepuff, you're the lousiest bunch of Slytherins I have ever seen." Sneering, he turned around, pushing people roughly out of his way, out the common room door and into the cool dungeon hallway.

"Damn stupid gits, making me look like a fool in front of everyone." He pulled his cloak close, pulling up his hood and decided he needed a walk. He strolled towards the Great Hall, heading for the lake.

"I'll show them."

**

* * *

Harry

* * *

**

"Oh bugger!" whispered Harry harshly. He slammed himself against the wall in an alcove as Filch rounded the corner. Harry took a desperate look down, making sure that he was totally covered under his invisibility cloak. Mrs. Norris came to his feet and hissed, but Flich, seeing nothing called her to him, but not before staring where Harrys head was. As the duo walked away, Harry sped off in the opposite direction, breathing heavily of the night air when he burst through a hidden doorway. Taking a look left and right, he strolled casually towards a large rocks on the bank of the lake. It was six feet tall, a shiny gray, and very smooth and level. When he was a few feet away from it, he ran to the rock, took a giant leap and landed gracefully upon it. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, lying down on the rock, using his cloak as a pillow. He wasn't afraid of anyone finding him, Flich never looked on Hogwarts grounds, and a wide tree next to the rock provided plenty of shade. _I ruined Sirius' present to me! The _one _gift he ever gave me! _Harry opened his eyes and gazed at the stars, the constellation Sirius to be more exact. "What am I going to do without you?" he whispered to himself. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of his depressing thoughts. He bolted upright into a sitting postion when he heard a loud _crack_ in the otherwise quiet night. Whipping out his wand, he scanned the land before him, the only thing he saw moving was the grass in the wind. "Who's there!" he asked, standing on top of the boulder.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" said a voice. Harry saw sliver blond hair floating in the air. Draco's black cloak helped him to blend in with the night. "I almost had a fit there, I thought that you were Filch, there on that blasted rock. What are you doing anyways? Get off my rock, I need to think." Draco waved his hands and he gracefully floated to the top of the rock. Harry backed up away from his enemy.

"Your rock? Where's your name on it?" asked Harry like a five year old. "I was here first, go find another rock, you great big twit." he paused. "How did you get up here?"

"Wandless magic, too tough for you to learn, so don't worry about it." Draco sat down and stretched his legs out before him. Harry knew that no matter what he said, Malfoy wasn't going to move, and neither was he. He sat down next to him. Draco looked at him like he was crazy.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll hex you or something?" asked Draco, raising his eyebrow at him questioningly.

"No." said Harry simply. Draco smirked.

"So...have you heard the rumors?" Harry leaned back on his elbows and watched a few geese swim across the calm lake.

"About what?"

"Us."

"What!" Harry looked at Draco, his bright silver eyes shining in the night. He shook his head again. "There's and Us?"

"Apparently so. We are rumored to be having a relationship." Draco laughed and layed on his back.

Harry nodded. "Ron and Hermione told me they thought that we were together. They went so far as to think we had been doing it that night in detention." Harry smiled, recalling the memory.

Draco looked shocked. "Did they really? What idiots."

"Hey, don't call my friends idiots."

"What are you doing to do about it?"

"If I had a brush, I'd chuck it at your head again."

"But you don't."

"Am I drunk?"

"What?"

"Am. I. Drunk?" Harry leaned over, brought his face close to Draco's and breathed on him.

"Eww Potter, you smell like orange juice and old socks." Draco said, waving his hands before his face.

"That's one of George's and Fred's creations that they tried on me. The breath that smells like old socks I mean."

"Why do you want to know if your drunk? I can tell you that you're crazy though."

"We're out at night, sitting close on a rock, having a conversation." in case that didn't get through to him he added, "We're not killing each other."

"Right." Draco shrugged. "Don't feel like it. I still loathe you Potter, and I'll take any opportunity I have to deliver you to Voldemort, but fighting is so _elementary_."

"Unless of course I happen to run into you."

"Of course."

"If only someone could see us now, what a field day they would have. Really believing the rumors were true then."

"I've got to get going then. Packing and such to do, leaving tomorrow and all that for Malfoy Christmas." Draco hopped off the rock. He picked up a fist sized rock and threw it at Harry's head.

"Owww! Bloody hell, what was that for?" shrieked Harry, clutching his head.

"Old habit." Walking away he heard Harry mutter, "Stupid bloody git, gonna give me a damn concussion, _ohhh my head_!"

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

* * *

Draco stroked his owl. He had been avoiding his father all day, dreading the time that they would have to actually face each other. _If only he would move away, far, far away, how great life would be then._ Draco wondered, who did he hate more, Potter or his own father? He would never let anyone know, but he suspected that it was his father. Not because of the way he was treated, but the way he abused his mother. She didn't deserve any of it. She was just too weak physically to stand up to him.

"Draco Malfoy! Get down here this instant!" Yelled a cold and unforgiving voice from downstairs. Draco sighed and took a deep breath. Squaring his shoulders, he kept his chin up, defiance glowing in his eyes. He walked down the long staircase and entered the lobby, a room with a very tall ceiling and spacious floor. A giant chandelier hung in the middle of the room, sending misplaced rainbows through the Malfoy house.

"Have you been avoiding me boy!" commanded his father, striding up to him, glaring at him.

"No sir, I was practicing the cruciatus on a few unlucky spiders." Draco lied, looking his father in his eyes, never backing down. His father would never tolerate cowardliness. His father smiled at him, his eyes though, held a secret of pure wickedness.

"Good work son, keep it up. I need to talk to you, follow." Draco nodded. He followed him through long hallways, so many he had never tried to count. After a few minutes they finally reached his father's study. "Sit."

Sitting behind his desk, Lucius looked Draco over. "Draco, how have your studies been?"

"Good, sir."

"Excellent in Potions still?"

"Yes, sir."

"Practicing your Quidditch and all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hanging around Harry Potter?"

Yes, sir-" Draco looked down at the floor. He had been caught in a old trick, asking many questions to mask the one you really want answered, the one the other would lie about.

"Draco, I have heard that you have been spending some time with Mr. Potter. That you two are _together_." Lucius spat in disgust. _Wow, word really does get around fast these days. I wonder how he heard the same rumors?_ "I told my informant that he must be severly mistaken. I killed him for such a lie. I told him "I promise, if my son and Mr. Potter are ever 'together' I'll give the manor to him and move away permanently to my own private island." Draco looked up, hope glimmering in his eyes. Too many thoughts ran through his head, he couldn't think straight. _Here's my only chance. But it's so crazy. It will never work. I'll never get another chance like this. Should I do it? It won't work. _

"Draco." called his father, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Um, sir?"

"This is absolutely not true, correct?"

"Um, sir?" Draco fidgeted. His father wouldn't mind the part of being gay, that's how many pureblood lines managed to stay together. He was worried how his father would react to the fact it was his boss' only enemy.

"Draco." his father asked, sharpening a knife. _It won't work_.

"Well, you see, um..." This was the only time in his life that he had ever struggled for words. It wasn't because he was lying, he could do that in his sleep. The _idea _that he was going to suggest that he and Potter were together extremely upset him.

"Draco, it isn't true!" He slammed the knife into his desk, the handle shaking in the air from impact.

"Harry and I are lovers!" Draco shouted, before he became to scared to speak.

"You dare, you dare to be near Voldemorts enemy!"

"I do, sir."

"I don't believe you."

"Sir."

"You can't be possibly telling the truth." Lucius smiled, drawing Draco's bluff. "If I receive evidence that you and Potter are together, lasting the whole year, I will give you the manor, and move. A Malfoy always keeps his word." Draco turned pale. _Evidence, I hadn't thought of that. Oh God. Please tell me that I didn't do this, this is all a dream. Oh God, I'm going to die right now._

"No problem sir." said Draco automatically. Outstide he was calm, inside there was a tornado brewing. _This isn't going to work. Oh God, me and Potter. Kill me now." _

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

Extremely soooo _sorry_ times a million for the delay. Blame a unfair amount of homework and the addiction of CSI if you want. For those who might be wondering, the title of this story _is _important, you might be able to guess it, but it will be clear later. Yes, its a tragic incident that Sirius' broom to Harry was destroyed, and I feel bad about it, lord know's Harry does too, but unfortunately, it was necessary for the plot. Oh that darn plot, but we do need one. I absolutely love anyone and everyone who reviews, lots and lots of cookies and gold stars for you. 


	6. Will You Be Mine?

**Don't Tell Me It Was All Pretend : Will You Be Mine?**

* * *

**DRACOS POV**

* * *

Draco walked heavily into the Great Hall for dinner. 10 minutes ago he had gotten off the train. After Christmas day at the Manor, he decided to come home early. Christmas had been uneventful, the usual green studded ring, Dark Arts books, and more lessons in wandless magic. His father had given him permission to leave, winking at him after reminding him to send in the evidence as he boarded the train. Draco dreaded the day his father found out

"Blaise, I hate my life. Be a friend and kill me."

"Hey Draco. Why do you want to die now?" asked Blaise. Draco told him. After Blaise spit out his drink, demanded Draco tell him he was lying, threatening to cut off his manhood if Draco didn't tell him he was joking, Blaise calmed down. He laughed at Draco. "You are so in deep shit. You have the worst life ever."

"I know. I know." Draco glared at Harry, wishing that if he gave him his famous death glare, he would really die for him.

* * *

**HARRYS POV**

* * *

"Bugger Draco's staring is really annoying. Looks like he's really mad at me. I knew his being nice was too good to last." Sighed Harry.

"He's been nice to you? When was this? Oi, this proves that he's crazy." Ron reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "Hey 'Mione, you got the answers to the transfiguration homework?"

"Ron, when I said I'd give you a kiss if you did all your homework for break, _before _the last day, I meant that you do it all yourself."

"Hey mate, you started yours yet?" asked Ron between a mouth full of toast, looking at Harry hopefully.

"Sorry, I haven't stared yet. I'm going down to the library to work on my homework now, Malfoys staring is driving me crazy anyways."

"That old git, starting trouble already from across the hall. See you then mate, be sure to give me the answers, yeah?" Hermine elbowed him. Ron looked innocently at her and winked at Harry when she wasn't looking. Hermione poked him in the ribs just for good measure again.

"Ow 'Mione, you wretched girl, I'm fragile don't you know!" exclaimed Ron, setting down his pumpkin juice, giving her a sly look.

"I thought you were as tough as a lion?" Asked Hermione, smirking at him.

"In bed dear." he said, giving her a big smile.

"Oh God, stop now for my sake, I don't wanna hear it." Harry shook his head, covering his ears. "See you when I see you." He picked up his things and strode out of the Great Hall. He couldn't wait to get Malfoy's glaring eyes off of him.

* * *

**DRACO'S POV**

* * *

Blaise poked him in the shoulder. "He's leaving by himself Draco. Now's your chance to tell him. With only a few more days left of break and the limited time that he spends by himself, this would be the best time. Snap to it, Chop chop!" Draco brought a fork to his eye, peering at it closely, wondering it if would hurt much when he slammed it into his heart. Blaise snatched it away when he saw the way he was looking at it. Draco glared at him. _I hate my life. I just _couldn't _live with my father abuse, could I? _Noooooo. _I had to be such a baby. _Blaise was wearing a wide grin for him, positively giddy at his pain.

"Shut up." Was all he could say. He felt sure he was going to be sick any minute. "Its absolutely horrible, asking your worst enemy out."

"Come on, get it over with, think of the look on your dads face in the end when he'll be leaving. Or Potter's when you tell him what you want."

"_Blaise_" Draco growled. He stood up, surprising himself and gathered his books into his bag. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _

"Good luck!" Blaise slapped his back like a friend, pushing him gently, but with a firm grip out the door. "Go get him tiger." he said like a very twisted coach.

"Oh god, this is so _wrong._" he moaned. Blaise left him and Draco's feet took him straight to the library where he somehow knew Harry would be, without him noticing. He paused before the doorway, took a deep breath, and entered scanning the room. After a few minutes walking around the library he spotted Harry towards the back, mostly hidden by bookshelves. _Perfect_. Draco thought, bitting his lip. He casually walked to his table and sat down. Harry looked up from his potions book when Draco spoke.

"We need to talk." Was all he said, not looking at Harry.

"About what Malfoy. I thought I had left the Great Hall to get away from you." Harry closed his book and chewed on the tip of his pen."Do you know that you look a bit green?"

"Oh please, I know, and its all your fault." Draco took his wand and spun it softly on the table.

"How's that?" asked Harry, placing his head in his hands, smirking at Draco.

"I have a proposition for you." He had thought long and hard about this on his ride train back to Hogwarts. "I heard that your broom was destroyed when you flew with the weasel."

"It was and don't call him that."

"I offer to buy you the Nightfox." said Draco, finally risking a glance at the boy across the table. He watched green eyes go wide and his mouth open.

"The..._Nightfox_! That broom isn't supposed to come out until the next year, and even then its said to cost so much, only a few can afford to purchase it."

"It can be yours." Draco sighed, running his hand through his hair. _This is madness. _

"What do you want? You want me to set the school on fire? Give myself up to Voldemort?" asked Harry warily, leaning across the table near Draco, his eyes narrowing. _Now or never. The house and no father. Forever. It won't work. I need to die. _He decided to just come out with it.

"Youhavetobemyboyfriendfortherestoftheyear." he said in a rush.

"What?"

"Please God, don't make me say it again."

"Can't help you if you won't tell me Malfoy."

"I suppose you'll have to call me Draco now."

"What! Why?"

"Seeing as we're a couple now."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Oh yes, I must be."

"I know there are rumors of us as a couple, but Malfoy, that _doesn't_ mean that we actually have to _be_. Sorry."

"It does if you want the broom." Draco thought that if he were in Harry's shoes, he wouldn't go for it. He really needed Harry though. "I'll throw in one for Weasly too." he added. _Maybe Weasel will die of the excitement of just _seeing _one. _

"Two brooms? And I have to go out with you? Eww Malfoy." Harry laughed loudly. "How the hell can you ask this, whats wrong with you? Do you get something out of this?"

"Its none of your concern what I get out of this, just something important to me. Do you agree?" Draco looked away from Harry, afraid of his answer. Whether it was a 'yes' or a 'no' it was still bad. He tried not to breathe so he could die.

* * *

**HARRY'S POV**

* * *

"What you're asking is really odd, me and you, not to mention unbelievably crazy. I do love the sound of those brooms though, even if it were one just for Ron." Harry looked away, hearing Malfoy mutter 'Bloody Gryffindor.' _Is he really asking this? Us? As a couple? Malfoy though, a man? It could be fun though I could embarrass him all day and get the best broom ever._

Would we have to like...hug? In front of people? Hold hands?"

"And then some unfortunately."

"Ugh Malfoy, you and me. I'm not even bi, are you?"

"Please," Draco looked coldly at him. "I'm as straight as an arrow."

"Even arrows stray off course. " Draco just glared at him. "So we are just going to act like a couple?" Draco nodded at him. "Are you sure that this isn't just a horrible excuse to kiss me because deep inside you want me? Everyone does, sooner or later I knew that you would cave in." Harry stuck his chest out proudly and made a muscle, smiling, his eyes sparkling as he posed for Draco.

"Oh God, you are so demented."

"You wanna kiss me, you wanna hug me..." Harry sang. Draco stood up at this point probably wanting nothing more to get away from this madness. Harry jumped out of this seat at the table and pinched his butt, giggling madly causing Draco to jump. "Oh this is going to be soo much fun." He cupped his hands to his mouth. "Draco Malfoy has a crush on me, he wants to kiss me he-..." He sang until Madam Pince told him to please shut up, shoving a finger in his face. "When do we tell our audience?" asked Harry, slipping his hands into Draco's.

* * *

**DRACO'S POV**

* * *

He flinched, clenched his jaw, but didn't pull his hand away seeing has how he had better get used to it. Harry's hand was warm anyway.

"It doesn't matter, Potter, preferably not with you singing or pinching me." Harry frowned and looked very sad at him.

"You'll have to call me Harry now, or love, or hunny bunny, or Sex God,or..." Draco clamped a hand over his mouth to shut him up. _God_ _he thinks this is a game. Maybe it won't be quite so horrible since it wont be so serious. After all, we will be only acting, nothing real._ Draco tugged Harry's hand and they walked hand in hand out of the library and down the corridors. A 3rd year Slytherin stopped in the middle of the hallway, his mouth open, eyes wide. He pointed at the supposedly Ice King of Slytherin, then at the two hands being held, then afterwards scowling at Harry, at a loss for words.

"Don't worry Selin, I'm just off to torture Potter here-" He stopped when Harry pinched his butt again. He jumped looking very surprised.

"Oh don't mind him, he's just in denial. We're of to make some hot, passionate, steamy-"

"Soup." Draco yelped. "Come on, I'm hungry." Draco pulled Harry's hand. Harry complied with him and while waving goodbye at Selin he winked and said,

"He's also very kinky, you know. Whips, chains, and handcuffs kind of guy." He stopped as he was roughly dragged away from Selin and thrown into an empty classroom.

"Do you take pleasure in embarrassing me?" He asked, glaring at Harry.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I'd wish you'd stop making a show of it. Just thinking about it upsets me."

"Aww, my poor Drakey-poo." Harry dropped a hand over Draco's shoulder and nuzzled his nose on his cheek. "I soo sowry." Harry pulled away suddenly and took a step back.

"If I was as serious as you about it, Merlin knows I'll make myself sick." He traced a lightning bolt patter in the air. "Ron will really love the Nightfox, and really? How could I pass up the chance to humiliate you? Even though we may have to kiss and hold hands, everyone says that your the sexiest guy at Hogwarts, so it may not be that bad." Harry laughed.

"Funny, thats what I heard about you, being the most sought after guy here."

"So then we'd make a good couple then." Draco shook his head at Harry. "Lets go scare some 1st years. The whole school! We'll be the sexiest duo ever, and no one will ever believe it." Draco stood up and hesitantly put an arm around Harry's waist, feeling slightly better about the whole ordeal, Harry had taken the news really well, to him it was a game. Together perhaps they could make a comedy of it. All he needed now was the Gryffindor Colin Creevy to take some photos so he could send them to his father. He sighed heavily.

"Let's get this over with." They walked together silently to the Great Hall where the unsuspecting students eating dinner were about to get the shock of their lives.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay times a million. My birthday was on the 3rd, and I had just got back from the Green Day concert on May 6th, and have only now had time to write this. To read about the really great and funny time I had there visit my xanga under my name of mysticdreamer03.

Special Thanks to: Elektra107, Ginevera, LUCKYSTAR14, Generally Maz, Slash-Lover, RoganLuvr, and lazy person. I love you guys sooo much. You have stuck with me even though I am horribly bad smacks self at updating. I promise of course though, that I will continue this story and it WILL have an end, its always on my mind. I just need some time.

**  
**


	7. Just Kiss Me

**Don't Tell Me It Was All Pretend : Just Kiss Me**

* * *

_Oh my god, I can't believe that I'm going out with Potter. I have got the biggest mouth in the world. _Harry tugged his hand, he was getting lost in his thoughts and wasn't paying attention to where he was going. They walked in unused hallways, so no students would seem them 'together' before they were ready to tell them. 

"Hey, um, Potter? Do you think that we could 'tell' everyone later? We kind of need to come up with a, um, plan. No one is going to believe us, they'll think I put a hex on you." Harry agreed with him and took the lead, dragging them up flights of stairs until they reached a secluded open area of the Astronomy Tower. "Oh jeez Potter, could you get anymore sappy? The Astronomy Tower? Where lovers go?"

"Well, I thought that it was appropriate, seeing as we're a new 'couple'. 'Sides, this is a hidden spot, no one will find us here." Draco watched as Harry leaned against the stone wall of the castle, watching as the snow drifted slowly to the ground. "So, do you think that we'll need to show the school some proof?" Harry asked, turning to look at him. Draco joined him, jumping onto the ledge, his back to the sky as he sat, facing Harry.

"Sooner or later we'll have too." Draco closed his eyes. "I told my father about 'us' and he needs some proof. Thats-"

"You told Lucious! Are you ever going to tell me why exactly we are doing this?" Harry leaned his elbows on the edge next to Draco, searching him for an answer.

"Yes. Eventually. You have a right." Draco coughed. "So, ah, about the proof?"

"Oh Draco, are you going to make me kiss you now?" he dropped his arms over the castle wall and sighed dramatically. "Malfoy, you better be a damn excellent kisser."

"You have a doubt that I would be?" Draco asked, giving Harry a very offended look.

"Well its not as if I would have any reason to know." Harry muttered a spell and heavy cloak appeared in his hands. "You know, its surprisingly easy to talk to you, even though we have fought for so many years."

"Yeah." Draco shivered in the winter air, wishing that he knew the spell to summon things from a distance like Harry did. Harry turned to look at him and gave him lopsided grin.

"You might as well get under here too, Merlin knows its big enough. I can't be kissing a frozen Slytherin."

"Only because I'm cold Potter, I don't want you to think that I want to get this close-"

"No? Well the whole school will think that. Come on, stop wining. We can't be enemies anymore you big git." Draco jumped gracefully off the ledge, and when Harry opened his arms, Draco stepped into them. The heavy cloak covered them both perfectly and he was surprised. He had never felt anything before like he did now. Being held in someone's arms, warm and safe. He tried to block out that it was Harry he was holding until he gently rested his head on Dracos shoulder.

"Getting comfortable?" he asked, his breath misting before him, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Might as well. I think I'll just go with the flow and forget that you're a guy and Malfoy at that."

"I really can't believe that I'm doing this." Draco sighed. His hands rested on Harry's waist and he no longer felt chilled.

"Me neither Malfoy. I've never been in a relationship, and now I 'have' one with you." Draco felt Harry's lips move against his shoulder and his hands tighten around his back, keeping the cloak closed. "But those brooms? Who could resist?"

"Are you sure that its not me that you can't resist?" Harry moved against his chest as he laughed.

"Haha, flipping the tables on me this time." Harry turned his head and Draco felt the barest whisper of his lips on his neck. "What do you get out of this though? You promise that you'll tell me sometime soon, right?"

Draco rested his head against Harry's in a playfull manner, deciding for once in his life to loose his inhibitions. "Yes, I promise. A Malfoy always keeps his word. And that is why I'm here. A promise. A hint for you."

"Do you know..." Said Harry, digging his head into Dracos neck and shoulder, "That you smell like vanilla and," a deep breath, "cherries?" a sigh.

"Yeah, well Potter, you smell like fresh cut grass and apples if you want to know."

"Do I really?" Harry brought his head up to meet Draco's and grinned at him. "So, are we going to just show that we can hug each other without dying to everyone, hmm?" He tilted his head and looked at him.

"Ah, well, no not exactly." _Here we go. _"You see, we'll just have to be actually seen doing some things, so um practice now and um-"

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Dracos eyes went wide at Harry's statement. Harry's hand wrapped around his neck and Draco got over his shock and lowered his head. _He asked me whether or not I am a good kisser. Well I'll show him right now. I'll have him moaning, he'll forget his own name. _

Their lips met, and he let out a sigh as his grip tightened on Harry's waist. Harry's lips were soft and Draco ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Harry smiled against his mouth and broke away. Draco's eyes fluttered open until Harry's mouth came pleasantly back. Harry intended to give as good as he got, he bit Draco's bottom lip and sucked on it, causing a tiny moan from Draco. He had never had anyone do that before. Draco kissed Harry harder, making Harry open his mouth, and Draco ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth. Harry's hands wandered lower as he pressed himself closer to Draco. Draco lowered his head down to Harry's neck and kissed it lightly, pulled away and breathed on it, causing slight shivers from Harry. Harry couldn't take more from being away from Draco, capturing his mouth in his own once more. Both needing some badly needed air, the pulled apart once more, neither looking at the other, both embarrased to have gotten so lost in the kiss. Draco summoned his Slytherin courage and looked at Harry.

"So, was I good?" he asked arrogantly. He smirked at Harry. "Won't be so bad anymore now will it?'

"Um, no Draco. It won't." He gazed at Draco from the corner of his eye. "I'm not horrible am I?"

"You did surprisingly well for a Gryffindor." A small blush crept up both boys cheecks, each feeling like 1st year girls.

"We had better get inside. My friends will be wondering where I am."

"Right, don't tell them yet, okay?" Draco stepped away from Harry and felt lonely once more in the cool night air.

"So, at least we're prepared for anyone if they ask us to kiss." said Harry as he walked alongside Draco down the long winding staircase, leading down from the tower.

"Yes, we are definitely prepared." Draco glanced at Harry. Blush crept again up their faces and they avoided looking at each other. Draco trailed his fingertips on the wall as the walked, slowly gaining warmth as they entered deeper into the castle. They walked in a companionable silence while he thought. _The hardest part is over. I convinced Harry to be with me, and we actually kissed! It was surprisingly easy to forget it was a guy that was holding me, he was sooo warm. But his kiss. God knows if he were a girl he'd be in my bed soon. It won't be bad, being with him, and its only for a few months._

"What if someone wants, um, some tongue action?" asked Harry, stopping suddenly in the middle of the corridor, eyes going wide.

"Well then, we'll just have to give it to them, won't we?" Draco jokingly bowed at Harry and winked at him. "See you later. Harry." Draco turned to a joining pathway on the right, heading to the dungeons and looked over his shoulder once, before disappearing into the darkness within.

* * *

**HARRY'S POV**

* * *

He stared after Draco's retreating back. "Later. Draco." he whispered. He was quite stunned by the evenings events. One moment he was leaving the Great Hall to get away from Draco, and the next he was agreeing to go out with him. And on the Astronomy Tower. _Can Draco Kiss, he is alot more experienced than me. Maybe while I'm with him, I can learn a few things to make the ladies happy. _Harry grinned and entered happily into the Gryffindor common room. If anyone had ever told him that he would be oddly happy after Draco kissed him, he would have told them to go jump in the lake with the Giant Squid. But Draco sure could please, the next few months weren't going to be so bad. 

"Heya Harry, why do you look so happy? Did you find out that Snape has got a terminal disease? Has decided to go hang himself?" Ron looked up from another chess match with Justin.

"Unfortunately, nothing like that. I can't tell you now, but you'll know soon enough." sighed Harry, feeling ridiculously like a girl with her first crush. _It was Draco for Merlins sake - who happens to be a great kisser after acting so cold - no need to get so worked up. _Harry sat heavily on the red and golden couch before the fire, wondering how he and draco were going to break the 'news.' More importantly his friends. Would he tell them the truth or not? He tried to think on this but his mind kept replaying the scene on the tower and the way it felt to hold Draco, the way his lips were just seemingly perfect. _Snap out of it. I bet Draco isn't acting like some pansy. It's just the first time I've been close to someone, no reason to get so emotional. _"I think that I'm going to go to bed now Ron, I'm a bit tired." Ron said goodnight and Harry walked slowly to his dorm room, trying and failing miserably to get new thoughts of Draco out of his head. He layed on his bed, his clothes still on and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Well this chapter came out alot sooner than I had expected! I just couldn't wait to write about Draco and Harry's first kiss, and with the amazing amount of reviews from the last chapter, I couldn't let anyone down! So please tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions on how Harry and Draco should tell the school of their new relationship, let me know! Thank You!

**Special Thanks**: **Elektra107**: I'm glad that you love it, yay, **lazy person**: Thanks for the really great compliment, it means alot, **Generally Maz**: I'll think on having someone choke, and oh how funny it would be to have Snape faint :-), **Demonsblade**: Sorry for the cliffhanger, **Amy**: Wow, I never expected someone to love my story,yourreview reallymade me jump on this chapter,**Slash-Lover**: Glad that you found it funny, **Fay:**Youread the whole thing in two hours! yay! Thanks for reviewing, **Gryffindorgrl86**: I'm happy that you took the time to read my story out of all the others out there! Thank you for wishing me happy birthday, and the Green Day concert was really great, Billie looked hot of course but Mike is my fav. Think Ron and Hermione should get together, **Goddess24**: You're enjoying this little comedy of Draco and Harry? I try to make it amusing for you, **blue-eyes nblonde hair (almost)** : I swear, this cliffhanger was unintentional(sp?) and your review was just perfect, thanks for taking the time, **Rei Magami**:Yay, I made you giggle! Updaten' for you! YAY.


	8. Time To Talk

**Don't Tell Me It Was All Pretend: Time To Talk**

* * *

DRACO'S POV

* * *

"Bloody damn hell! Draco, I am going to kill you _right _now!" Draco yawned and shrugged his shoulders, eyes still closed. He was definitely not a morning person. _Blaise should know that by now. _Blaise had been trying to be a good friend by waking Draco up, but out of reflex Draco had swung his arm in the general direction of the arm that was shaking him up and successfully came in contact with the owners nose, which made Draco very happy because the annoying arm let go and instead clutched at the blood spurting nose.

"Hey, Blaise, I got a clock so you wouldn't have to wake me up and get beat up at the same time. Why don't you let it do its job." Draco didn't care who saw him, he snuggled under his green Slytherin sheets and sighed.

"No problem there, except for the fact that it _already_ went off and you knocked it off your table and sent it flying into Goyle's bed. That scared the bloody hell out of him so he screeched like a banshee and scampered over to Crabbe's bed. Crabbe didn't want to get crushed when Goyle landed on him in his bed so he tried to get away and fell out of his bed, landing on Marcus' feet as he was getting up, and so on and so forth and it was COMPLETE CHAOS and it is all your fault." Blaise said this, trying hard to sound menacing but it didn't work as his voice was muffled by his hand.

"You're all a bunch of Gryffindors." Draco said, loud enough for everyone to hear. It wasn't very dignified to have to be awoken by someone shaking you.

"Don't know why you want to get up so damn early when theres not even any classes." Blaise muttered, walking away. Draco pulled his curtains closed around him, except for one next to the window so he could have some light. Draco lazily stretched and leaned on his pillows, taking a deep breath. He felt oddly pleased and content this morning. He ran a hand down his bare chest and wondered why. He went over last nights events and his breath caught when he remembered kissing Harry. His fingers ghosted over the top hem of his pajama pants as he replayed the scene. He had kissed him and Harry pulled away. He thought that perhaps he had changed his mind and was going to run until Harry's lips met his again, biting, sucking. Draco's felt a wave of heat roll over his body. He was blown away in the simple pleasure the boy was giving him, his head reeled and every touch was magnified by thousands. Harry pulled him closer and Draco gave him a hickey on his neck, branding him. Making Harry his. _Mine._ His eye's flew open at this new thought and grew quite wide as he noticed a puzzling buldge in his pants. Draco scrambled out of his bed, tripping over his feet and tumbled to the floor. He was glad that he had the curtains closed and his bed was at the end, no one had seen the unfortunate event. He stood up quickly and braced himself against the refreshingly cold stone wall. He hit his head against the gritty stone. _Just because we've agreed to become a 'couple' doesn't mean that I have to have the emotions normally found in one. For Merlin's sake, its Potter. I did not just get excited_ _because of Harry bloody Potter. I was still half asleep, dillusional, that's all. _Draco stomped around his bed and headed for the showers, already anticipating the cold water and shivering. _I need a bloody girlfriend instead._ He thought to himself.

* * *

HARRY'S POV

* * *

Harry woke up early. The boys dorm was quiet as most of the boys were still away at their homes for the Christmas break. Harry jumped out of bed to wake himself up and leaned against the bedpost of his bed. He didn't fancy staying there and listening to Ron's snores so he grabbed his invisibility cloak and padded down the stairs, intent on exploring the castle. He sighed with contentment as the reached the common room and stood before the fire, holding the cloak before it to warm it up. He swung the cloak around his shoulders after a moment and made sure to cover everything up.

He stopped by the kitchens where the house elves were just awakening and met up with Dobby who insisted that he take a bag full of freshly picked strawberries. He really wanted some real breakfast food, but seeing as how that wasn't ready yet, he decided he would just have to make due with what he had. Harry really needed to think for a bit before wandering around. _How are we going to tell the school? The two most rivaling enemies at this school, going out, without any indication that they were gay in the first place. Whose going to believe that? _He wandered slowly outside the school, and his feet took him to the large stone that he and Draco had had an innocent conversation together on not too long ago. Back when things were normal._ Since when are things normal for me?_ The thought of Draco again brought images of him to his head. His sneer, his quick insults, his wand always too close to his face for comfort. But now something new. A kiss. He shook his head which was becoming a constant for him, to clear his mind of Draco, the boy was always in there for a reason he would very much like to know.

* * *

DRACO'S POV

* * *

Draco came out of the shower feeling a lot better than he did when he went in, convincing himself that he had been only half asleep, or that he had been dreaming about a hot young lady that he just couldn't remember, and that was a reasonable excuse for the surprise in the bed. He needed some air today, he wanted to get up early and think about what he and Harry were going to do later on, so they could have some sort of plan for the rest of the school year. _The rock would be a good place_, he thought, _I can always clear my head there._ Draco threw on black jeans with a deep green sweater and a heavy black cloak. After much searching he found his gloves and Slytherin scarf stashed behind some books in his trunk by his bed. He stopped by the mirror, making sure that he looked good. Even if there weren't many students left in the school, he had to make sure that he looked his best at all times. Silently he crept along the line of beds as his dorm mates had gone back to bed after the alarm clock fiasco, he didn't need them awake to ask him questions about where he was going and why. Draco made it safely outside without being caught by Filch and cast a spell around him to make his footprints in the snow disappear behind him. He walked toward the lake with the Giant Squid in it with his head down in thought. _How will Harry and I ever pull off a crazy mess like this off? I have the biggest mouth_ ever. He was awoken from his thought when he ran into solid air. _Thats funny. _He reached out a hand to the space in front of him, poking at it. He could move his hand before him, but when he tried to walk he stumbled over, again, solid air.

"Can you please stop doing that?" said a voice next to him on the ground. He could see now there was a oval shape indentation in the snow. _What? Is there an invisible ghost hanging around me?_ _No, that can't be. _

"Whose there?" demanded Draco, standing up with his wand out. He watched the ground and he could have sworn that he saw a foot appear for a moment and then it was gone. Two foot prints appeared to stand before him and then Harry's head was floating in front of this. Draco held his ground, surprised buy this but never showing any fear. "Did you die or something?" he asked casually, acting as if seeing a floating head was normal for him. The Harry head in front of him smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, guess again." the head said. Draco, deciding this was no imediate threat, put his wand away and crossed his arms.

"You made a invisibility potion?"

"You know those don't exist. Draco." he said slyly.

"Someone finally killed you and your turned into a ghost and all that's left is your head?"

"Sorry, Voldemort didn't get me yet."

"I don't know. Why don't you just tell me?" Draco gave the head a bored look even though inside he was dying to know what Harry was up to.

"Why don't you just find out for yourself? Reach out and touch me."

"Do you have any idea how wrong that sounded?"

"Only if you have your mind in the gutter 24/7." Draco reached out his hand hesitantly, not sure what to expect. He met something solid and he laid his hand flat against it. It felt hard, but soft in a way.

"Hahaha, that tickles. Okay, now grab and pull."

"Grab and pull what?"

"Will you just do it?" Draco did as he said and was amazed to find the rest of Harry Potter's body appear and a silvery cloak in his hand.

"A invisibility cloak? Wow, you just get everything you want don't you?" He ran the material over his hands and felt that it was smooth like silk, it ran through his fingers like water.

"Oh yes." Harry said sarcastically. He jumped nimbly on top of the stone before them. He took out a bag and Draco saw that he had strawberries in there.

"Not again Potter, I was coming here first. Get off." Draco scowled up at him and sat on the rock beside him.

"Honestly, the way you fight with me, one would think that we weren't going out." Harry laughed, lightly hit him on the head and sucked on a strawberry, throwing the green end far away onto the snow.

"Oh, right. That." Draco had fought with Harry for so many years, he figured that it was going to be hard to be civil to him without punching him just once over a long period of time.

"So why'd you come out here this early. I've heard it said that you're not much of a morning person." Harry took out another strawberry and it made Draco very hungry.

"I came out here to think. _Alone. _About us. Ahem." Draco looked away, but gave up on it as he didn't have time to be embarrassed about the situation anymore.

"Well if its about our lovely affair then I think that I should be included." Harry ate another strawberry, sticking out his tongue to catch some juice that got on his chin.

"God Damn it, Potter, its very early in the morning, breakfast hasn't been served and I would think that you would be Gryffndor enough to be polite and offer someone some food. Give me a strawberry." Draco held out his hand and Harry looked at it as if it were a huge green alien.

"Sorry, I thought that you would have been smart enough to bring your own food if you were hungry." Draco just rolled his eyes. "You could just say please you know."

"I never say please. You're lucky I'm even asking instead of tackling you and keeping the whole bag for myself."

"What's keeping you?"

"I thought that I should at least try to be civil...to my _boyfriend. _But hey, if you want..." Draco leaped on Harry and pushed his shoulders down. Harry's arms flew above his head, startled. Draco placed a hand on Harry's waist to hold him down and while grinning at Harry he snatched the bag from him. "I win." Draco popped a strawberry in his mouth and sighed. "God, I am sooo hungry."

"Uh, are you going to give that back?" Harry asked, leaning back on his elbows. "I'm soooo hungry too." he said, mocking him.

"Nope, don't really think so. You could beg for it."

"Or I could tell everyone at school that we have wild kinky sex and that you like to dress up as a girl and spank yourself." Harry's face broke into a grin and he laughed, almost falling off the rock.Draco's face went white and his eyes were like saucers and he wished that Harry would fall off.

"Oh you wouldn't. You'd be dead before the day ended. That is so sick. For all I know thats what you do."

"You wanna take a bet on that? And what's wrong with spanking one's self? You'll never know what I do." Draco decided that he really didn't want to risk it or know what Harry did in his spare time. Dumbledore would probably protect Harry and he would find someway to blame it solely on him.

"Fine, take the bag you damn pansy." Draco handed him the bad and leaned forward with his head in his hands, thinking.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" asked Harry between a mouthful of berries, he was trying to see how many he could fit in there.

"How I'm going to hand you over to Voldemort without rising any suspicion." he said sarcastically.

"I'm thinking about you in a girl outfit." said Harry, smiling to himself.

"Potter, get me out of your head. Now. Especially me in a dress."

"What about naked?"

"That is even worse." Draco glared at him, but Harry made a face at him, letting him know he was joking.

"This is fun, you know? We're not fighting anymore and I get to get away from Ron and Hermione for a while. It's like a game. I'll bribe you, say 'do this for me or I'll tell the school that you talk in your sleep about doing the whole Hufflepuff house." Harry laughed at his back, eyes sparkling bright green. Draco turned to him and just kissed him lightly on his mouth, startling him.

"Will you shut up for a minute, you talk so much."

"Eugh, I don't know if I'll ever get used to you kissing me. You could have just told me to shut up you know."

"You know you like it so stop complaining. And you wouldn't have shut up any ways and you know it." Draco leaned down to grab a handful of snow when his hand became stuck, having gotten stuck on some burrs. He tried to get the burrs off of his glove, but then his other hand got stuck to it. His hands were now stuck together to look like he was praying. Then his stomach growled.

"Hey, you, can I have another strawberry?" he asked polietly, though he couldn't stop his sarcasm from coming out. Harry handed him one and when he didn't take it he noticed that Draco's hands were stuck.

"You're not going to make me feed you, are you?"

"Until I get my hands unglued then you will. You will because you're a bloody Gryffindor and because I told you so."

* * *

HARRY'S POV

* * *

Instead of arguing, because they could always do that later, he just held a strawberry before Draco's lips. Draco pulled his hands apart a little, and part of his glove ripped. Harry decided to play a little game, when Draco moved to bite the strawberry, he moved it, ever so slightly, so that he missed it. Soon his face was right next to Harry's and he let him finally take a bite. Draco glared at him.

"I hate you."

"I bet. Want another?" Draco finally got his hands free and he gave him another.

"I'm telling you, just give me that bag."

"If you want one, come and get one." Harry popped the last one in his mouth and smiled, the strawberry in his cheek.

"Oh no, not like that."

"You started this whole thing, now lets get going." Harry leaned towards him.

"You are pure evil, just evil." Draco sat in front of Harry and put a hand on his neck, pulling him forward. Draco's pink lips came to Harry's ever so slowly and then in an instant that lasted forever, they met. Harry bit his lip again playfully while they french kissed. Draco seemed to be taking his sweet time, finding the strawberry and slowly taking it out, as if he didn't want it to end. _And I thought that he didn't want to do this. You would think that he'd do it as fast as he could._ Draco's tongue tasted wonderfully like the strawberry and inwardly Harry sighed. _I'm not complaining._

_ Draco can sure kiss. _

_ No, no, no, don't think of his kisses. _

_ Why not? Kisses aren't bad. Everyone likes kisses, its not wrong to like them, to like something that is amazingly good, right? Draco's kisses are definintely that._

_ But is it wrong to look forward to more? _

_ Just forget its Draco, its his kisses you like, not him. _

Draco ate the berry and looked at Harry, both of their faces flushed, Draco's lip looking swollen and red, inviting. "So, on to business. How do we tell the school our secret?"

* * *

A/N: I recieved 6 reviews all at once today! It really made me happy because I hadn't gotten any for a week(cause I'm slow at updating ) and then a bunch at once. YAY. I love you guys for reviewing, specailly those who review for every single chapter here. Thats really nice, next up in a week! 


	9. Show The School Our Secret

**Don't Tell Me It Was All Pretend: Show The School Our Secret

* * *

**

**DRACOS POV

* * *

**

"Tell the school our secret? I don't know, no one will believe us if we just told them." Harry picked absently at his cloak.

"So...Do you think that we should let someone, just you know, find us being 'friendly'?"

"'Friendly' haha, what a stupid word. I thought we were supposed to be madly in love."

"Don't make fun of my words. I can't help if its a one-sided love. I'll just have to act like I have a crush on you, were you will have no problem playing the part."

Harry pinched Draco's arm.

"You are so full of yourself. Just because I think you're a great kisser doesn't mean that I'm in love with you." Harry dropped a piece of lint he managed to pick off and just stared into the space in front of him, his face growing red and it wasn't because of the cold. "I _did not_ just say that did I?"

"You think that I'm a great kisser?" Draco smirked, satisfied. Inside of him there was a miniature Draco running around his head screaming 'He thinks I'm a great kisser, a great kisser!' "Of course I am, how could you think that I'd be anything less?"

"Oh just shut up about it now." Harry looked the other way, fidgeting. He's probably wishing he could kiss me now. Draco thought.

"Next thing I'll know, you'll be mauling me in the corridors, wanton with your need for my lips against yours." Harry blushed, not able to think of a comment.

"With that invisibility cloak of yours, you'll sneak into the Slytherin dorms and pounce on me while I'm sleeping." Draco grinned while Harry was mumbling under his breath.

"Or you'll-" which was as far as Draco could get as Harry had pushed him off the rock and together they tumbled into the snow, laughing. Harry landed on top of Draco, their noses almost touching.

"You did that on purpose, just to get close to me." Draco smiled at the boy above him. If he were the romantic type, he would have taken notice of the snow falling around them, creating a world were only the two of them existed. He would have noticed the sun rising behind Harry's head, giving him a godly appearance. But Draco was not that kind of person, he only noticed a few things. The deep green eyes, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen staring at him. He saw the boys rosy cheeks, and his own silvery eyes traveled lower to his lips where Harry had proceeded to lick them in the cold. All he could feel was the Gryffindor golden boy laying between his legs, forgetting that his bare hands were burried in very cold snow. He didn't hear footsteps approaching, just the quickening of his heartbeat that he felt sure Harry couldn't help but hear.

"You are so full of yourself." Harry repeated. His arm brushed against Draco's own in an attempt to brace himself better against the ground. Harry looked away from him, but then his gaze returned and Draco never understood what overcame him then. Why he had let himself get lost in his emotions, why he hadn't been more alert and had let himself get caught. Harry's lip were right above him, all he had to do was raise his head a few inches and he could kiss this boy, this boy who thought that he was a great kisser. This boy that he had fought with all his life. Draco closed his eyes and leaned forward, reaching an arm around Harry's neck, pulling his body closer to his. Harry didn't fight it and the mini Draco that lived in his mind, fell backwards into a sea of bliss. This kiss was nothing planned, nothing just to get the other to shut up, it was one that both wanted. Harry swiped his tongue against Draco's lips, teasing him. Draco opened his mouth, but Harry wasn't there. He opened his eyes and he was there smiling at him, with a look that said Haha, you let everyone think you were the Prince of Ice, no more feeling than a rock, but I know better now. Harry leaned down to him so slowly Draco sighed when their lips met again, their kissing slow, neither felt the need to hurry. That was until a very loud gasp broke them apart.

There, standing very shocked before them was a Ravenclaw couple. The boy stood there holding his girlfriends hand, mouth wide, eyes disbelieving. The girl smiled at them, then covered her mouth to stop from laughing. The boy mouthed something that looked like OH MY GOD before he pulled his girl towards the castle, no doubt rushing to tell the nearest living thing he saw, that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were kissing by the lake.

"Suppose we don't have to worry about how the school will find out about our secret." Harry smiled at him, no feeling hidden in his face, his lips twisted into a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, you like the way I kissed you right when they showed up? Such perfect timing. Saw them coming and just couldn't pass the moment up." Harry's brow creased as he frowned down at him and his stomach did a flip. Why am I lying to him? I had no idea they were there. Draco placed a cold hand against Harry's chest and gently pushed him off, thoughts twirling in his head. But to Harry this is a game remember? Nothing real, like a play. He felt Harry's eyes on his back as he stood and he didn't understand why the other was frowning at him, looking slightly angry, trying to hide it. Got to keep my feelings out of it. Draco ran his hands through his hair and grabbed Potter's hand and pulled him up. What feelings? he shouted in his head, surprised at the thought. This is Harry Potter I'm talking about, my old enemy, a guy. I'm not gay! He handed Harry is paper bag that held the strawberries and nodded toward the castle.

"Lets walk to the castle and greet the rumors that no doubt have spread throughout the entire castle by now. Give me your hand." Harry's eyes looked unfocused but he complied with Draco and they walked hands held together to the castle. If I'm not gay, then why does my stomach flip every time hes around. I feel so hot when he's around, like I can never catch my breath. When I walk down the corridors why do I stop and wonder what he's doing, feeling hopeful that I'll meet him around the corner? Draco rubbed his thumb absently over Harry's hand and had no answers for his ever growing questions.

* * *

**HARRY'S POV

* * *

Harry was so confused he felt like his head was going to spin off his shoulders. He and Draco and the most amazing kiss yet minutes before with the strawberries. And moments before, Draco had kissed him, for no reason, the only one apparent was because he had wanted to. He had kissed him back and he could still taste the sweetness of the fruit on his lips. Laying between the Slytherin's legs was so sensual. He had lost himself then, warmth flowing through his body even though he was lying in the snow. He hadn't even heard the Ravenclaw's approach, but somehow Draco had. Did that mean that he hadn't gotten lost in the kiss the way that he had. Had he done it just to solve the problem of telling their peers? Harry tightened his grasp on Draco's gloved hand involuntarily in a flash of anger directed at himself. This isn't real you idiot! he screamed at himself. Draco doesn't want to go out with you, he'd rather be fed to a flobberworm. There's just something worse than me that has forced him into this. We're just pretending. Harry reigned in his feelings. It must just be his lack of relationships that made him feel that way. He was getting his emotions confused with the primal need for affection. Draco's kisses and his touch wasn't something that he wanted, he would be happy with anybody's. Wouldn't I? He wouldn't know, he had never really done such things with another person. Cho didn't really count.**

"Are you ready?" Draco soft voice broke through his thoughts. He had a hand placed on the door handle and was looking at him questioningly. Harry put on a wide smile.

"Are you kidding me? I'm ready to tell everyone how you like to were a pink wig a give me a lap dance to the beat of Britney Spears and-" Draco opened the door smiling after he hit him over the head. Students in the hallway stopped in their tracks, staring at them.

"Can I help you?" Draco snarled harshly. Draco leaned his head towards Harry, acting as if he was telling him a secret. "We have got to give them our best flirting show, convince them in the beginning. Oh this is so fun, messing with all their heads." Draco's eyes met his and they were positively shining. "Just keep walking." He whispered.

Harry leaned down to his ear, watching as others stood to the side of them, mouths dropping open, a few had already dropped their books and one student spilt his butterbear he had been holding over a teachers robe. As the teacher looked up in shock from the spilt drink, Harry saw that it was Professor Flitwick, whose eyes went wide when he saw them pass, and as he saw what Harry did.

"I've got it, don't worry. Love." Harry laughed in Draco's ear and licked it, tracing his way down the boys neck, still walking down the hallway. Somebody made a loud thump as they fainted and Draco laughed. They stopped before the Great Hall with the doors thrown wide open. Students inside stopped talking as Draco roughly threw Harry against the door, pulling his hands above his head and kissed him. Harry raised his knee between Draco's spread legs, moaning a little. Daco grinned against his cheek and Harry bit his ear teasingly. They looked at each other, trying desperately to not laugh, seeing their friends shocked faces was almost too much to handle. But their eyes met and they became serious again, feelings they were trying to deny came rushing forward and Draco gave Harry a hickey on his collarbone, one shaped like a snake, branding him.

"Mine." Whispered Draco against Harry's swollen lips.

"Well, it seems that Hogwarts notorious enemies have graciously forgiven each other." Said Dumbledore from the head table a bit breathless. Harry and Draco broke apart, blushing in front of their audience. "Would you two care to join everyone else for breakfast?" The headmaster's eyes twinkled at them. Harry pulled Draco's hand as he started walking away from him, and Draco spun against Harry's chest.

"Nice move there Potter." he said quietly. Harry kissed him once and dropped his hand, walking to his table. The only sound in the hall was of Draco's and Harry's footsteps. Harry sat down next to Ron and across from Hermione.

"Can you pass the bacon?" Hermione's head snapped up and she nodded. Slowly as she handed him the plate of bacon, her face broke into a big grin and soon the Great Hall was loud with excited chatter of what the two boys were doing together. Exclamations of "What a show!" "Who would have thought?" "I just don't believe it..." "He must have him under a spell..." "Well Draco has charisma, not to mention wealth!" The last was giggled by a few girls away from Harry. No tables were as loud as the ones Harry and Draco sat, their classmates were nearly crawling on the table, and Colin Creevy succeeded in doing so, shouting questions at them to be heard above the others surrounding them, trying to get answers. Draco and Harry just grinned and ate the food laid before them. Both lost in the memories of the other. Harry saw Draco touch his lips briefly and Harry smiled.

* * *

A/N:  
Hey guys! Well between all these chapters, there has been a wait. But guess what? No more school and my regents are all over with! Wonderful news for you because I've got plenty of time to spare to write. Found out that listening to dance music REALLY ges me into a writing mood. How nice! I was just wondering, all my lovely readers, where are all you from? I wonder if I have readers from all over the world? Let me know! Love your reviews!

Special Thanks To:Generally Maz, Slash-Lover, Nita, Goddess24, Elektra107, SporkadelicAsh, myniephoenix, eyes0nme19, Magic Vindaloo, fifespice, enchantress of the dark, Ginevera, TAFFY'S bUMMBULBEE, Gryffindorgrl86, Omnimalevolent, Kaikiki, scarblade, CSIGregSandersFan, Siiarrei, KanedaDraco, .Graphite., Maron Kanzaki, Paris Potter, Flames of Crimson, Scars07. For thosewho reviewed for earlier chapters, I still adore you, I just used the names that reviewed for the last chapter!


	10. Fooling Around

**Don't Tell Me It Was All Pretend: Fooling Around

* * *

**

_**DRACOS POV

* * *

**_

Draco walked slowly down the dungeon stairway. After an short unbearable breakfast with everyone looking and asking him anything and everything about his kiss with Harry, he had nodded to the raven haired boy at the Gryffindor table, as if to say I'll see you later. Harry had understood and nodded to him in return. He had wrongly thought this was all going to be easy. Whispers followed around him, circling his head, never allowing for a moment of quiet. Turning around he saw half a dozen people walking behind him on the dungeon stairs, watching him. As soon as they caught his gaze, they turned to a friend and started up a conversation, as if they could fool him.

"Do you have something you want to say to me?" He growled at them, brandishing his wand in the nearest unfortunate's face, but glancing at everyone there. He put on his best sneer, and after years of practice, he knew how to look threatening. The girl in front of him jumped, shook her head, and ran away. Others did the same.

_ How did I think Harry and I could pull this off? Everyone is going to think I have put him under a spell. _Draco heard running footsteps above him and ducked into a darkened, rodent infested alcove as to avoid whoever it was. Probably someone looking for me to ask some more questions. Instead it was Harry, running away from a gaggle of Hufflepuff girls chasing him. As Harry turned the bend and made to pass the spot Draco stood hidden, he reached out a slender hand and took a hold of Harry's robes, pulling him into the shadow. The girls ran beaming and giggly past them.

"Oh God, I could kiss you right now, they were going to chain me up." gasped Harry after picking himself off the floor. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled him down the secret corridor behind him, stepping past a family of traveling rats. Harry muttered "Lumos" and his wand made a dim light, enough to illuminate the narrow hall before them.

"Why did those crazy girls want to chain you up this time?" asked Draco, stepping aside as a carcass of a rotting gray mouse took up the side of the wall he had been walking against.

"This time? You mean you heard about the time I told the 1st year Hufflepuffs that Voldemort eats Huffulpuffs for breakfast and if they told anyone, Voldemort would choose them next? Yeah, that was scary. They wanted to chain me up_ this_ time because those girls wanted to convince me personally that I wasn't gay."

Draco stopped in his tracks and stared at him. "And you ran away? From sex hungry girls? I guess reason to you is Just Out To Lunch." Draco scoffed.

Harry glared at his back as he resumed walking. "I was all for it until one of them had open her mouth to start talking even after I told her that mouth ought to be used for something useful. She asked me wether you would like some convincing time too. Then of course, I realized that if I tied them all to my bed and had my wicked way with them, it would ruin my image as your adoring boyfriend. Absolutely positively couldn't let that happen. No, no. Lose my Nightfox then if I did."

"How terribly thoughtful of you. I must by you a bouquet of flowers next time I'm out shopping."

"You better. I was getting 10 out of 10 lap dance when your face came swimming into my head and-" Harry yelped as his feet came into contact with air and he wondered briefly if he was flying. Instead he had landed on a slope and he and Draco slid down.

"I came swimming into your thoughts?"

"Yes, don't interrupt. I began wondering if you give lap dances and wether I could have one." Draco stopped in his tracks and stared at the boy behind him. "Oh, I'd pay you of course," said Harry waving his hands in the air. "but I was wondering if you could do it in a pink polka-dot maid outfit with a feather duster?" Harry looked at Draco, eyes brimming with hope. Draco sighed and pulled a hand over his face. Without looking up he punched The-Boy-Who-Is-An-Idiot.

"God, I hate you so much right now." Draco turned on his heel and continued down the corridor.

"You? What about me? You punched me! I can't believe you. I thought you loved me. Oh this is abuse, I think we're going to have to break up, no more wild and kinky sex for you mister. Nope, you definitely need a time out, are you listening to me? Draco._ Draco_ DRACO!" Harry yelped as he heard Draco's footsteps become quieter and more farther away.

"Draco? I've lost my wand, and I'm scared of the dark. Professor Snape said he'd get me in the dark when no ones looking after I told the first years that he gets 'that the time of the month.'" A quiet sniff was heard and then, "I want my teddy."

* * *

_**Ten Minutes Later

* * *

**_

"Draco, I turned around and you weren't there. I like it when I turn around and you're there." Harry said. Draco turned around to face him and gave him a bored look.

"You know, the more time I spend with you, the more you act like a child."

"Funny, that's what Hermione says. I can't help it, I'm bored." Harry glanced at a dead rat and muttering 'Rubermitis' it turned into a pleasent shade of yellow, with a feathered tail. "Want a duck?"

"Not really Potter."

"Where does this tunnel lead to?" Draco turned to him and his silver eyes shone brightly in the shadow he stood in.

"You haven't figured it out yet? We've been going downhill the whole time. You about to enter enemy territory."

"Your taking me into enemy territory! I can't go in there, I'll be murdered. Worse, people might ask me to kiss you to prove we're a couple."

"I thought that you liked my kisses?" Draco stopped in front of a sliver of light in the outline of a rectangle. He pulled the tapestry they were behind and peeked out.

"Yeah, well..." he muttered.

"Not afraid of a few dozen Slytherins are you?"

"Of course not. Show me where the Slytherin's sleep." Harry poked his head out above Draco's to peek past the tapestry.

"So eager to get into my bed are you? Well, come on lets get it over with." Draco slid past the overhanging and strode into the green and silver common room. A 3rd year girl turned around in her plush armchair and with wide eyes watched as Harry stood behind him.

"Draco, what is that Gryffindor doing in here?" the girl asked, causing the four other Slytherins to rise from their seats. Harry grinned, an idea springing into his head.

"Draco, love, I'm sorry, but I honestly can't wait anymore." Harry dropped to his knees dramatically in front of Draco. He looked around wildly, running his hands through his hair in an act of nervousness. He stroked his hand on the inside of Draco's thigh and a smile stole across his lips. "I have got to have you."

The other people occupying the room when shocked beyond belief, but none so much as Draco was right now. "_Now!" _Growled Harry low in his throat and jumped up, pouncing on the sliver haired boy, causing them both to tumble backwards over the couch behind them. Draco lied sprawled underneath a decidedly wicked feeling Harry. Harry lost himself, having too much fun embarrassing Draco to stop now. He placed himself between Draco's legs and kissed him deeply. Draco gasped as Harry pulled away from him and he ran his hands underneath his robes and against his chest. "I feel a sin coming on." Whispered Harry as he pulled himself up along Draco's body, pressing himself against him. He watched as silver eyes darkened and he wondered if he was going too far.

"Oi, enough!" Shouted a girl. "Go get a room if you must. Honestly Malfoy, Potter?" They turned away from the couple on the couch, and decided that they would yell and curse Draco for his choices in partners when the two weren't acting so frisky.

"Yes, Potter, why don't we do that. Then you can have me properly." said Draco meancingly, his eyes boring into him, a deep grey. Harry smirked and allowed Draco to get up and pull him up the boy's staircase and over to his dorm room and finally to rest in the middle of the room. Draco cast a silencing charm around the room and rounded on Harry who involuntarily took a step back.

"What exactly did you think you were doing?" he asked, taking a steps slowly to Harry, which scared him even more than if he were to run at him.

"Expressing my love for you?" Harry said feebly. He stepped backwards and ran up against a cold wall. "You know if you kill me now, you won't ever get whatever it is you want."

"Nice one, I need your advice right now like I need holes in my head. I think I'll enjoy killing you now." Harry decided to make a run for it and was becoming increasingly sorry for his little show in the common room. "Oh, no you don't, you get back here, _right now!_" Harry ran to one side of Draco's bed while the Slytherin stood on the other. "Potter, get over here, I promise to make it slow. I can't believe you did that, I have an image to maintain."

"Well I actually think you rather shot and killed that image rather spectacularly when you kissed me in front of everyone in the Great Hall."

"Oh, I'll relish this moment I think, let me rip you to shreds."

"Um, Draco, this is not normally how couples solve their problems, usually they just kiss and make up!" Harry said, reaching for a ray of salvation. Draco smirked at him and he realized that he was going to die that day. Draco lunged across the bed for him, and instead of running away, Harry too jumped on the bed, trying to confuse Draco. That didn't work. Draco jumped on him and landed a punch on Harry's right ear just as Harry bit his arm.

"I hate you Potter!" yelled Draco, kicking at Harry and punching whatever was nearest.

"I hate you too Malfoy!" Harry yelled back, right into Draco's ear, causing him to wince. He elbowed Draco's stomach and stopped him from falling off the bed just so he could get a shot at scratching Draco's perfect face. They continued this way, until they toppled over the edge of the mattress and lay gasping for air on the hardwood floor.

* * *

**_Draco's POV

* * *

_** Draco lay on top of Harry this time and looked down to find Harry's cheeks flushed, his lips swollen and breathing irregular. His dark raven hair was if possible, even more messy than before, and his eyes where shining from the exertion. Draco leaned down on a moment of impulse and kissed the lips that seemed so inviting. Just like the moment in the snow, except there was no distraction for him to blame the kiss on. Harry reached up a hand and rested in on his shoulder and kissed him lazily back, his heartbeat beneath Draco coming to an even pace.

"God, I need a drink."

"Yeah, why don't you get me one too." Draco rested his head in the crook of Harry's shoulder and neck and sighed before leaving the warmth of Harry's body to walk to his chest and pull out a few bottles of firewhiskey.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I know that this chapter was a while coming out. Sorry, I was too excited for the Half-Blood Prince to write or read anything. Funny, it should make me want too. Anways, finished the book and there are these wonderful theories on what happens here: http/ _It contains spoilers people_. 

At any rate, I got my muse back after a long week of having her missing in the form of 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance. It always music, and I was wondering, my dear reviewers, to keep me from loosing her again, send me the name of your favorite song. It doesn't matter what kind of music it is, rap, punk, country or techno, I'll listen to anything. I have wonderful ideas for the next chapter, so stay tuned, it may involve a drunk Harry and Draco and some more of Draco realizing his feelings. If reviews keep on as wonderfully as they have (thank you!) I am planning the sequel that involves a grown up couple buying a house together and doing all the mundane things we love. This story has come out pretty weird to me, I don't know if I'm trying to make this a comedy or something serious, or a blend of both, let me know what you think!

_Special Thanks To:_ **Paris Potter, Fay, Alhera13CSIGregSandersFan, slytherinwannabe, Shakespeares Whorefifespicepotterluvvabody drifter, rdavymac, Holy Pancake, Sarcastic-nut, Rae, Candy04Miriam MrirundElektra107Generally Maz, Goddess24, Slash-Lover, PrincessofDarkness11, SiiarreiMagic VindalooGinevera, A Person, Gryffindorgrl86, AKaya, SilverScorpianWolfGirl, Soggiefriends, and last but not least Blue-eyes-magic**. I absolutely love you all!


	11. Getting Drunk and Revelations

**Don't Tell Me It Was All Pretend: Getting Drunk and Revelations

* * *

**

**HARRYS POV**_**

* * *

**_

Draco walked to the other side of the boys dorm to a large black wooden cabinet. The handles were silver snakes, entwined around a gleaming emerald gem. Draco reached for the handle and pulled the two doors back, revealing rows and rows of bottles, some dusty, some half empty, some with their substances glowing inside. What was most spectacular was that the cabinent seemed to hold more drinks than it seemed physically possible from the outside.

"You drive me insane, you know that?" Draco raked a slender hand through his blond hair. "Yeah, your probably do. With all the crap you pull on me all the time." He started pulling out a few bottles and setting them next to Harry's feet.

"You do pull stuff on me too. And you wouldn't have it any other way, would you?" Harry pulled a blue bottle toward him, the contents of which were swirling around, making him dizzy.

"Be careful with that, it good stuff. It can make the most alcohol tolerant person drunk in 30 minutes with a single shot."

"Why are we drinking again?" He pulled a hourglass bottle to him and saw that it was good old firewhiskey. _Not that I mind of course.  
_  
"Because you make my head hurt. I feel lightheaded and my stomach just doesn't sit right when I'm around you and I'm starting to think your a walking disease."

"It must be the pangs of love my dear. Or maybe heartburn."

"Why do you have to call me 'dear'? We're alone now, you can drop the act. Speaking of dropping, why did you have to land in front of me on you knees before? I understand that your small shriveled mind thinks that this is a game, but you just scare me sometimes." Draco closed the cabinet and sat in next to him, leaning back onto his bed. "You act serious sometimes when others are around, like we _really_ are some love struck teenage boys." Draco turned to look at Harry, studying him. "I just can't believe that you agreed to do this. It _is _madness." Harry smiled at him and opened the blue swirling bottle and took three gulps.

"What are you doing?" yelled Draco, grabbing for the bottle. "I just said that's some powerful stuff." Draco bent his neck and took a few gulps himself. "You're going bloody to hog it all." he said sullenly.

"It is madness. But you know what?" said Harry waving his hands around in front of him, grabbing the bottle away from the blonde haired boy. "It's all to do with Ron and Hermione. I just wish that the two of them would just shout 'I love you' have a fantastic snog, maybe a shag afterwards and just stop arguing. Everyone in Gryffindor knows the two are denying their love, but if you try to tell them, they bite your head off." _Hermione even turned Neville into a toad for asking if she had a freckle fetish, if what she really wanted, was to know if they were all over Ron's body.  
_  
"Lovely story, tell me another one."

"Shut up, I'm not done yet. They annoy me sometimes. Well, to be honest, all the time. Their arguing, even if they are my best friends." Harry finished the blue bottle, both feeling extremely drunk in such a short time and he grabbed a red bottle. "So when you asked me out-"

"I didn't ask you out you git, I 'made you an offer you couldn't refuse.'"

"Did you know you have an interrupting problem? I think you should go to the Constantly Interrupting People Anonymous. They can help you get sorted. Help you not-" Harry took a swig from the bottle and giggled, "interrupt so bloody much."

"Next thing I know you'll tell me I should use my intterupting mouth for more useful things." Harry crawled over to Draco's feet where more bottles where and sat down, looking into silver eyes in front of him.

"Oh, no, stop it, _stop, **STOP WIGGLING YOUR EYEBROWS AT ME IN A SUGGESTIVE MANNER POTTER**!" _Draco yelled, waving his hands in front of his face so he couldn't see the waving eyebrows.  
_  
_Harry just laughed at him. "So, when you made me an offer, I was like "Why not?" Gives me something to do." _It hasn't been bad either.  
_  
"But it's something with _me_. Something kind of intimate."

"What, do you want me to back out, want a new replacement boyfriend?" Draco shook his head, looking shocked at the idea. "Well good then, I thought that although your an insufferable git I'd keep you around 'cause you face looks funny, and," he added standing up wobbly, nearly tripping over his own feet and crashing into a very hard looking wall, "you have _abso-bloody-lutely _great drinks."

"Harry, I think your drunk. Actually I think I'm drunk. Harry, get your head out of that lamp, please. Grey is not your color, go for the green one over to your left." Harry stumbled around. "No, your other left."

"Oi, get over here Draco." Harry hit his wand a bit hard on a nightstand, but the spell worked fine, dance music filled the air and there was a soft_ click_ as the dorm room door locked itself. "Do you think your mates will mind not being able to come in?"

Draco grabbed a pink bottle off the floor and stood a bit unsteadily next to Harry. "No, since classes start tomorrow, they'll be spending the last free night partying in the dungeons. Kind of like what we're doing. But with more sex I think. What'd you want me here for?"

"I want to dance Malfoy, why do you think there's music on? Not exactly rocket science." Harry threw of his robe onto Draco's bed, and set a half empty bottle on the floor.

"This is music? No, I don't think so. Here we go." Draco wove his wand for a moment and some upbeat music, kind of punkish but with hip-hop thrown into, all together some great dancing music, that in a night club, would cause alot of rubbing up against another person. "Oh wait, I have to dance with _you._ I don't wanna." Draco said childishly. "I'd rather drink."

"Please? I'm feeling rather lonely." Harry swung his hips to the beat and was reminded of the time he played a beat for Draco during their detention together. Draco's eyes glazed over as he watched Harry, he passed a hand through this hair.

"Fine, I'll show you how to dance." Harry smiled. This was his first time being a bit drunk, and now he was going to dance with his sworn enemy. This year at Hogwarts was surely one he would remember for the rest of his life. Draco took of his robe and stood in black jeans with a deep gray t-shirt. He wore a necklace around his neck with the Malfoy crest on it. Harry, Draco saw, wore faded blue jeans and a rich green shirt. Draco placed a hand around Harry, resting on the small of his back. Harry shivered, enjoying the intimate contact, Draco's other hand on his shoulder. Harry moved closer and settled his hands on Draco's slender hips. Harry placed a leg between Dracos, pressing their bodies against each other, and had he been sober, he would have revolted at the idea, but then it seemed good, and he like the warmth Draco's body gave off, he could feel Draco's heartbeat against his chest and it made him feel safe. They started off slowly to the beat, then they moved faster, spinning across the room. Even being a bit tipsy, Draco was a wonderful dancer, Harry felt wonderfully content and rested his head on Draco's shoulder, unconsciously breathing in the scent of him.

"You know what Draco, I think I like you."

* * *

**DRACO'S POV**

* * *

Draco's feet stumbled at his partners comment, so he stopped dancing, but still held Harry close to him. He turned his head to look into brightly shinning green eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked warily. 

"I mean, that I don't hate you." Draco sighed, so it wasn't what he thought it was. A declaration of love. But for a moment his heart had swelled at Harry's slurred words, but now it was just normal. _Had I wanted him to say that he really liked me? As well, more than a friend?_ "I don't think I have really, to be honest. I only fought back with you during the years to keep up appearances I 'spose." Harry seemed to be having trouble standing, and leaned heavily onto Draco, one leg pressed between his, almost indecently, and both arms were wrapped around his neck, Harry's head on his shoulder, Draco could feel his breath on his neck. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist to keep him steady.

"I don't think I ever hated you either. I always wanted to be your friend, but when you refused my hand before we were sorted, I decided that you were the enemy. No one has ever refused me." Draco's arms tightened their hold Harry in his momentary anger. "No one, until you. You changed everything then. I wanted to know why you did that for so long."

"Childish stupidity. I had heard bad rumors about you, I shouldn't have listened to them." Harry breathed deeply. "You're not how people describe. You different, your not that bad at all. I like spending time with you."

"You do?" Draco asked, shocked. _No one has ever said that. Well, Slytherin's wouldn't. Damn Gryffindors have to be so sentimental all the time._ It wasn't has though he hated that fact though.

"Yeah, your like my new best friend. I'm stuck with you all the time, I am, after all your boyfriend. Your much more interesting than Ron or Hermione. There's so much I don't know about you. I want to know. Its a funny feeling. I want to know what makes you happy. You look sad all the time. Well, maybe not sad, but I've never seen you smile. I wonder what it looks like."

"Oh." Was all he could manage. Draco's head was pounding, and Harry was getting any lighter, the longer he held him. Draco stopped the music and dragged the both of them to his bed and lied Harry gently upon it, watching as his messy black hair framed his face and hid his deep green eyes. Harry looked up at him, so innocently, the mouse in the serpents den. So trusting. Here he was, Slytherin territory, dead drunk, but with arms wide open on his enemies bed. _Harry is in my bed._ He found that he liked the idea, and wondered what it would be like waking up next to the Boy-Who-Lived. "Harry, move over."

"Mkay, but you have to lay next to me." The bed creaked as he shifted to one side

"Not as though there's anywhere else to go." Draco crawled in, finding that there wasn't much room on the bed, no matter which way he moved, somewhere they'd be touching. He desperately hoped that the other boys would sleep in the dungeons and not come up to the dorm before they left in the morning.

* * *

**HARRY'S POV**

* * *

Harry woke in the middle of the night to find his head throbbing, and although it was winter, he was pleasantly warm. He blinked a bit, his sight blurred without his glasses to find that he was laying on his back with a blonde blob on his shoulder. He breathed in deeply to find the scent of cherries and vanilla. "Draco..." he whispered. That's who was with him. Whose head was on his shoulder, whose arm was wrapped around his chest, whose legs his were tangled with. Draco, was the person who he had an arm around, whose golden hair brushed his cheek seductively. Draco, who he was sleeping with. He only sighed, content, not the least bit worried that his heart beat faster every time Draco's breath ghosted over his neck, that his pulse quickened every time his fingertips brushed unconsciously in circles on his stomach. Harry turned his head to lay before Draco's and slept. He slept what may have been the best night of sleep in a long time. He brought a hand to Draco's and entwined their fingers together, thinking how perfect the world would be if the night would never end.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, everyone should know by now that Harry really loves the way Draco smells, I don't know why, he just does. I absolutely loved the songs everyone sent me! I made sure to listen to everyone of them, and it was excellent how I never reached a dead end on what to write. I even started writing the climax chapter ahead of schedule, thanks! So send me the names of any songs you like, it really helps. As for a few questions some people had, Harry does have glasses. I don't know if when he kisses Draco, its uncomfortable with them, since I don't have glasses, but to me, Harry's not Harry without glasses. If you want, pretend he has contacts if it makes you feel better. Also, it doesn't take me long to write a chapter, maybe a few hours. It takes a few days for me to post because I have other things to do, and re-writing to do, and I just want to make it perfect. 

**Special Thanks To**: **Generally Maz**- Aww, come on, how much do you really love it, **CSIGregSandersFan**- Thanks for the list of your fav bands, I like them too, going to have to check out The Used, **Elektra107**-Hold on for the next chapter, coming soon, **Paris Potter**- Draco is always the childish one, isn't he! I didn't plan it, but Harry came out being rather silly., **Slash-Lover**-Harry/Draco scenes coming up just for you, aren't they lovely, **tilted-halo**-Yes, it wouldn't be right if I rushed them in together, would it? They have to discover their feelings, and get over the fact they used to be enemies, **Goddess24**- I almost died from your compliment, your so wonderful! There is going to be fighting/fooling around seriousness REAL soon, I promise! **Alhera13**-I cried during the new book too, I had to close it for a bit, for fear of getting my tear drops on the pages like Hagrid does, **silvertips**- Thanks, I listen to 'Run' all the time now, right now in fact,** TAFFY'S bUMMBULBEE**- Thanks for the vote for a sequel, I'm thinking of ideas for it, **Tipsy190**-I'm really trying to make this sweet and funny, and a bit serious too, **Addiction of Dark Kittie**-I'm trying to update soon, I wish I would go faster, I want to know what happens too, **-LostinNYC**--OMG, that duck scene came out of NO WHERE. I was just typing and there it was on my page, so I kept it. My muse just drops things on my lap and I can't resist using them.**Miriam Mrirund**- Yes, their denial is unhealthy, but they'll get over it :-), I love my december, it helped me write the climax chapter, **checkmarks**- Aren't they just adorable together? You just want to eat them, haha, **Spell-Star**- Whoohoo, glad that you think that its wonderful, **Siiarrei-**We'll get people freaking out about this next chapter, its not going to be an easy ride for them anymore, **grrrr**-I like the dialouges too, I was afraid that I was writing too much of them, **Holy Pancake**-Thanks, wasn't HBP depressing, can't believe Dumbles died. But of course, if you'd like, I could send you some links that say how he is NOT dead, which I agree with.,**Matty**- I know, I take way too long to update, but with your review, I get moving, **Lady Laurelfin**- More is coming up, **Shouit**-Harry was just being stupid, asking for his teddy, I don't really think he owns one, if he does, I'm taking it, I want Harry's teddy.,**0mrsprongs0**- Your in love with it? squee I'm so happy, **Conacha**- I REALLY don't want you to be in crisis, that would make me sad, so here's a chapter for you, **Harry's kitten**- Harry does have longish hair, kind of like Dan has in the Goblet of Fire pictures. Bad boys are hot, aren't they, **Kodoku Wolf**-BREATH! Glad you think that its funny, I'm just really silly.,**Gryffindorgrl86-** Yep, Draco doesn't have an excuse for the last kiss, Harry will realize later. Although there was no kissing in this one, they are sleeping together!


	12. Getting Proof

**Don't Tell Me It Was All Pretend: Getting the proof

* * *

**

_**Draco's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_  
Draco yawned. Soft tendrils of light floated down the window of the dungeon room, splashing him with their warmth. He tried to stretch, but found that he couldn't. His whole right side was weighed down. Funny, that usually doesn't happen. He tiredly blinked his eyes in the light and pondered what looked like a tanned arm was doing on his chest. Oh, would you look at that, whose legs are those? I definitely know that I don't have four legs. Draco yawned again and closed his eyes, still feeling sleepy. He tried to drift off to sleep, but his head felt like it had a full out rock concert in it, and there seemed to be something nagging at him. Whose arm was it? Who bloody cares? he asked himself. He looked around the room and saw dozens of bottles strewn across the floor, a majority of them empty. 

"Ohhhh," he groaned. His head hurt. Alot. _Okay, I was drinking last night, explains the headache, but I know I didn't have _that_ much._ He decided to take a final look at the body on him. He gazed at a chest rising and falling slowly, the breaths of one in a deep sleep. One of his hands was being held tenderly in the others. Black hair was gently blown upward by his own breathing, and his right leg had fallen asleep as his bed partner had tangled their own with his. Draco raised messy black hair away from the owners face. Just as he lifted his hand away, green eyes opened and met his own.

"Good morning, Draco." Harry said sleepily. Not yet fully awake, he snuggled in closer to Draco, wrapping his arms securely around his waist. In a moments flash, last nights happenings came rushing back to him. Not like a peaceful river, but a full blown waterfall of remembering.

"Oh. My. God. Harry, your in my bed." Draco said, his voice strained. What had possessed him the other night to bring the other into his bed, to sleep with him?

"Yes I did. Your bed is very comfortable. I'm going to have to sleep in it more often."

"Do not even go there. Out, out! Get out of my bed! Right now!" Draco pushed at Harry, but since they had entwined their bodies together in the still night, as Harry tumbled out of the bed, so did he. Harry ended up on top, making him even more angry.

"This is not what I call a good morning." Harry rolled himself off of him and sighed, flinging an arm dramatically over his eyes.

"What were you doing in my bed, why didn't you go back to your dorm where you belong?"

"Well, here's how I remember it. You're the one that put me in it." Draco rolled his eyes and caught sight of his robes lied out neatly on a chair next to his desk. _Robes? Why do I have those out now? SHIT! THERE'S SCHOOL TODAY!_

Merlin Harry, there's classes today! Damn, YOU HAVE TO GET OUT! What is everyone going to think if they catch you in here. _WILL YOU GET OUT FROM UNDER MY BED!_"

"They'll think that I shagged you senseless. Gods Draco, we're _boyfriends._ What do you think they're going to think? And stop yelling I've got the mother of all hangovers right now. "

"We've got to get dressed before the other Slytherins try to get in here! I've got an image to maintain!"

"So what? You usually shag someone and then make them leave in the middle of the night? Not very romantic if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you, Potter." Draco found his book bag under his bed and grabbed Harry's ankle and dragged him out from under the bed also. "And I usually don't like having someone lying next to me in bed, makes me feel smothered." Harry whisked his robe off of a lamp and threw it on, raising and eyebrow at him.

"Didn't mind it with me, though did you?" A bang was heard at the door coupled with very loud shouting.

"Gods, they're here!"

"Why are you so frantic? Its not the end of the world! I've got my cloak with me, get under. Grab your books." They both picked up their ties, got their bags for school and ducked under the invisibility cloak as Draco unlocked the dorm door. Flustered Slytherins stormed in to the room, some holding their heads. Clearly they were still under the effects of the drinks they too must have had the other night. Blaise, he noticed started zapping people with a spell and their hangovers released their holds on them.

Harry put an arm around Draco's waist for the second time that morning to keep in safely under the cover of the cloak. They snuck out the dorm room door and up a stairway into the common room. People were rushing around, grabbing books and stuffing them into bags. "Gah!" hissed Draco as a big Slytherin with massive arms came barreling past them, sprinting to the dorms. Draco flung Harry against the stone wall behind them and flattened his body against Harry's. He held their hands together above their heads. The brown haired Slytherin was bouncing off the walls and swinging his bag above his head, trying to clear a path to the doorway. "Out of my way right now! Pansy's after me! **_MOVE!"_**

A second later a rather disheveled looking Pansy stumbled into the room. "_Gerard!_ COME BACK HERE! Pansy has some lovin' left for you." She swung her hips seductively and flew across the room at a break neck speed in only a nightie up the stairs of the boys room where Gerard had ran for his life. Harry, his head resting on Draco's shoulder whispered in his ear.

"Why is Gerard running away from Pansy?" Draco leaned in, closer to Harry and traced his fingers along Harry's wrist.

"Pansy is, well, into bondage. And pain. She _really_ likes knives. She has a rod that releases little shocks of electricity when it's against skin, she likes to touch people with it when they least expect it. Its a very nasty shock." Harry's breath was warm in his ear and if he only moved his head a little, _there_, his lips were against Harry's collarbone. In an act of trying to untangle their bodies while staying beneath the cloak, Draco laid a very soft whisper of a kiss on Harry's neck. More like an innocent brush of his lips on Harry's skin, but to Draco, it wasn't innocent. He found himself wondering about what Harry's skin would taste like at odd times. In the library while doing homework, he thought he detested the boy before him. Then there were the times when their bodies were pressed against each other, their hands seeming to entwine of their own accord, their heads so close, they stole each others breaths, that it was all he could do to stop himself from sucking on the Gryffindors neck. _Snap out of it Draco! _"Lets get out of here."

They crept successfully out of the Slytherin common room and down a few corridors before they stopped to catch their breathing and step away from the invisibility cloak. "Whats the time?" Harry asked of a rushing student passing by.

"Its 7:58." She answered as she ran past them, her hair flowing behind her.

"Drake, its two minutes until Snape's class. I really don't want to have detention with him again."

"Got it." Draco took his bag and swung it over his shoulder, starting at a jog as he handed Harry his book bag and then ran like Voldemort was at their heels. Harry tossed on his robes and threw his tie around his neck, doing the same to Draco and slung his bag over his shoulder. Warm hallways quickly gave way to a damp and cool dungeon corridor, and as the unlikely pair turned a right corner and slowed down, they crept silently to the classroom door. Draco took a peek inside.

"Let me go in first."

"Why?" Harry looked at him quizzically.

"Because I do so love the look on peoples faces." answered Draco.

"But why? What are you going to do?" Harry tugged on Draco's robe, watching as Snape wrote potion directions on the board.

None of the students had noticed them. Yet.

Draco grinned wickedly and Harry felt himself gulp in fear, but also tense, ready for it. Harry's mouth began to form a question, but quickly forgot that nonsense and got on with better things. Like being kissed passionately by the sexiest blond Hogwarts had ever seen. The-Boy-Who-Lived let out a tiny squeak as he became The-Boy-Who-Landed-Sprawled-On-Top-Of-Draco-Malfoy.

* * *

As Harry was distracted by Snape, Draco slid a slender hand up Harry's chest to settle comfortably upon his shoulder. Harry's green eyes came to focus on him as he moved his head, wanting to ask him something. He didn't have time for that. He touched his lips to Harry's savouring the warmth they always seemed to hold. His heart seemed to soar above him, his body began to act as a feather, becoming so light, Draco feared his feet weren't touching the ground. He snaked his other arm around Harry's waist and stood before a desk in the front of the room. With a little help from him, Harry's body became heavy on top of him, as he leaned Draco over the desk. Draco's legs spread unconsciously to allow Harry to move closer. Draco's breathing became irregular, his whole body felt hot, he knew he had done this all for a reason, but right then his brain wouldn't function. The only thing he cared about was that if Harry's hand stopped traveling downwards between their bodies he just might scream. And then there was a flash of light and a scream, but it wasn't from him. He didn't care, Harry's tongue was caressing his own, his dark raven hair brushing his forehead and Harry then, rocked against him. Harry's head snapped up at the scream just as Draco was about to press their bodies closer. Cool winter morning air swept around him in a rush as Harry's body moved away. He flung his head back in frustration, sweeping lost strands of hair out of his face, to see only two pairs of very startled brown eyes. How had he gotten so lost in the moment? 

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, can you please tell me what this is all about?" Snarled Professor Snape. He threw down his chalk and stormed over to them, his eyes glaring holes into them. "This is the first day of school, can you not contain yourself Potter? Do you feel the absolute need to break rules at every moment!" Snape placed himself between the two boys and stared down at Harry.

"Professor, honestly, this boy never listens. I told him 'Just keep your hands off of me, we can't snog in the middle of class.' And what does he do? Honestly." He stepped beside the professor and looked disapprovingly at Harry. Even if Harry was helping him to get rid of his father, he was in Slytherin house for a _reason._ That reason had to come out every once in a while.

Harry stood in the front of the room, his robes disheveled, lips swollen, he had a look that said 'Caught in the act.' His eyes darted from Snape to Draco, and as he stood up straighter, he glared at Draco. Draco smiled.

"I think he deserves a detention, can't have him disturbing class every time he gets an urge for me." The students in the classroom started talking and pointing at the new pair.

"Right you are Mr. Malfoy." Agreed Severus. "I can not have this happening again. I think perhaps you should join him." Snape walked over to his desk and sat down, pulling a pile of papers towards him. "Get back to work." He addressed this to the classroom. Draco stood there dumbly for a moment, then strode over to the Professors desk, a grinning Harry right behind him.

"Me sir?" asked Draco.

"Yes, don't make me say it a third time. Take your seats. I will see you two after school."

Draco groaned and Harry took his hand. He dragged the blond haired boy to the desk at the backroom. Draco pulled his hand away and muttered 'hold on.' He jogged over to Colin Creevy. "I'll take that." He said as he pulled a photo from the boys hands.

"Wait, I want that. That was really something you know..." Colin said. But Draco wasn't listening. He had just gotten another detention for this. He slid into his seat next to Harry and turned the photo over, glancing at the picture of Harry leaning him over the table. Harry looked over his shoulder, and with a gulp cast a look at Draco's face.

"Thats us?" He questioned.

"Its golden, is what it is. You and me." Draco felt like a burden had been lifted off him. Proof was had, all he had to do was give it to his father, and maybe no more would be needed. He took a second scan at the image. It looked positively pornographic. Harry coughed.

"Snapes coming." Draco shuffled the photo into his bag as his instructor came to stop at their table.

"Did you two know, that, ahem well Potter, since when have you been in Slytherin?" Harry looked at him, and followed Snapes gaze downward, where he found to his astonishment, that he was indeed, wearing the Slytherin's house tie. He looked over to Draco and saw a red Gryffindor lion staring at him from around his throat. Draco noticed also, and saw the Potion's students looking behind them and smirking.

"Well we all know Harry's got a little Slytherin in him."

"Obviously he did last night."


	13. Thoughts of Draco

**Don't Tell Me It Was All Pretend: Trouble in Classes**

**_Draco's POV_**

**_

* * *

_**

Draco was in the Owlery. His midnight black Eagle Owl was perched serenely, its dark eyes watching him. Draco pulled out the photograph of him and Harry in potions class from his robe pocket. He held in for a moment tenderly in his hand and studied it. With a quick movement he shoved the picture into a black unmarked envelope and turned his head away as he handed the letter up to the birds beak. Cool air hit his face as his owl flew into the night. Draco in a way felt ashamed. Ashamed by what was in the photo, what he had been doing, who he had been doing it with. He turned to tread down a flight of stairs seldom used that led to the very top of the Owlery. He quickly came to a window and sat upon windowsill facing the north, there was just enough space for him to sit there comfortably and think. He crossed his legs and drew his cloak closer to him, picking at the stone wall next to him. With anger, he threw a pebble away from him, following its movement with his eyes down to the snow covered land below.

Things between him and Harry were in a way escalating. Draco smirked to himself, wondering when there even became things between he and Harry. For Merlin's sake, they've been enemies for years, but in one moment, one where his mind was racing as he sat before his father, that had changed. Now he had to pretend to be another boys lover. He wasn't sure if he was more upset he was acting against society's picturesque paring or that sometimes, he liked it, constantly finding himself going places he knew Harry would be, and as people came in the room, he looked for the messy black hair he wanted to run his fingers through.

Maybe he was gay. Draco's hand paused in the air as this thought came to him. Maybe he was. Even if such things aren't accepted in the wizarding world, he had a few friends that were gay. Was he? Sure, he'd slept with a few girls. Looking back on it though, he hadn't gone after those girls, they came to him, and he obliged them. Did he enjoy it? His hands clutched at the stone windowsill he sat upon. _No._ Not really. Of course there was no passion, but then again, he never showed any, and doing it with girls he met five minutes before didn't really allow for any. Naturally it felt good when he came, but it always seemed to take a while, and he remembered thinking afterwards he was just better pleasing himself on his own. Of course, maybe that was just it and he was meant to be alone, not with woman or man. But Harry...

He found he liked kissing him. The boy always put just enough pressure on his lips to leave him wanting more, his velvety tongue, well that..._Am I actually thinking this about the boy I've hated for years?_ Of course, all throughout Hogwarts, he had spent time looking for Harry in crowded rooms, but only to tease him. Even then, did he want to be around him? Strolling up to him and his friends, standing before him, throwing insults just to have those deep green eyes looking at _him_ and no one else, all his thoughts surrounding him, _Draco Malfoy_. He realized he didn't like women much, they talked and complained and wanted to know what you're thinking every ten seconds, and then there were the mind games...

He didn't like the idea of being alone. He had been his whole life, his father had shown him that there was no love in a marriage, but he had hope still, he had a life ahead of him, and he wanted to share it. So with women ruled out, that left only one thing.

Guys.

Harry Potter.

But Harry was straight! He was the hero, with that fame, he has women all over him, that's all he's seen with. There was never one photo in the Daily Prophet of him snogging a bloke. But Harry kissed his neck with such passion, Harry's hand had _not_ been acting all innocent between them potions class, and Harry, he had brought their hips together there on the tabletop...Draco stuck his hands into his pockets and swung his feet around to land safely within the Owlery. His actions seemed to have gotten too far for it to be just a game to him, to show pretend passion was okay, but Harry seemed to go all out to make it seem real. Although, Draco could understand how someone could get lost in the moment. But if that was true, then Harry must not find Draco so revolting, maybe he doesn't mind spending his time with him.

His thoughts were swirling around in circles and he couldn't seem to reach any conclusions when he pondered alone for hours at a time. Maybe he was being too analytical. No. He _had _to figure things out, there had to be a logical reason for things being what they were. At least though, there were two things that stuck out in his mind while he thought. Two things that were the very core of his troubles, of his distress. Two very hard questions to answer. Where did he stand in the bedroom of sexual preference? Is Harry really acting, or would he have to douse him with reality, tell him that no emotions are to get involved...besides, how could there be any any ways?...

Draco's owl was flying away to Malfoy Manor to deliver the proof required for his father to let him be. Draco cringed to imagine his father's reaction to the photo, but his father requested it and could do nothing to reprimand Draco if his actions didn't fit into the Malfoy protocol of what was socially acceptable.

He drew his cloak closer to keep the wind out and slid out of the Owlery and headed to the dungeons on the other side of the castle. He and Harry had detention with Snape after the show they had put on for the potions class. Draco was looking forward to it even if it meant boring physical labor, but it was time spent with Harry. Draco knew that he had to figure things out with the other boy, he didn't know where to go, how to proceed with the things that were running full speed down a track pulling him along to a future that he felt he couldn't control. Before he made it there he had to resolve the sharks swimming in his head, biting at him with his troubles. With an uncharacteristic show of distress, Draco shook his head and kicked at a statue on his right with his foot. How did events slip from his grasp? When did his heart decide to take a leading role in his dramatized life? Who said that Harry could mess with his head so easily, without him even noticing it until it was too late? Draco bit his cheek with resolve. Who cared if he liked Harry? Everybody else in the school knew about 'it' and since when did he care about them? He could get pleasure from this. Harry was. For Harry it was a game and he was having the time of his life playing it.

The Slytherin Prince trailed his fingertips along the wall, strolling down the lesser traveled hallways as his eyes were unfocused in thought, letting his feet lead the rest of him safely to the lower floor. Well, he could make it a game too. The tables were turning and the dice were rolling as he formulated a new plan for only him to know. There was a new objective added to his list. Draco would continue his relationship with Harry and obtain proof for his father to get him to leave the manor. Draco would...here he smirked to himself as he turned the last corner as he reached his destination...he would make the great Harry Potter fall head over heels for him. Draco was chasing after a boy and like a drunk with a revelation he was struck with determination to successfully make it happen. He was treading in to unfamiliar and forbidden territory and it filled him with adrenaline and left his head spinning. He was breaking all the rules that anyone had every made about love, he was breaking the rules and stamping on the pieces left over, crushing them into dust. Draco was a Slytherin and had lived up to it every moment he was at Hogwarts. Messing with Harry's emotions would be payback for what Harry was unknowingly doing to him and Draco didn't realize that playing with a person's emotions could result in his own, his desire and longing buried deep within a guarded heart, to become deeply tangled too. One can only hope that when things reached their climax, it wouldn't end in heartache.


	14. An Update! Good News

Hey guys!

I can't believe I started this story in 05 and it's 08 now!

Believe it or not, there is more to this story. The climax and ending to this story are ALREADY written!

It's just that I suck terribly at writing the middle parts of stories.

But, I have been thinking this for a very long time now. I'm currently going over all the previous chapters and re-writing them! Some of the earlier chapters I feel aren't as good as the later ones, and really, I have some re-directing to do to get this story back in the direction I originally wanted this to go.

I thank all you people (YAY FANS! ) That have added me to their fav author list and story update alert recently, even tho I have been absent from this story for so long! Really, that just is like a smack in my head to let me know you guys care, so I AM getting this thing done! I truly love Draco and Harry, and the story I want to tell is wonderful.

Of course, I suppose it doesn't help that while I was procrastinating working on this story, I was writing TWO different versions of Remus/Sirius...hmm .

So, I'm going to redo the 13 chapters. It won't take too long, but then I'm also going to get a few more NEW chapters written also before I post the redo's. Just to give you all a big wonderful present for loving my story.

So, until then!


End file.
